


Playing Pretend

by isnotme



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: A lot of talking in the car, Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Cliche, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jackie is from New York, Slow Burn, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotme/pseuds/isnotme
Summary: Caught up in her teenager concerns – and some wounds to heal, Jackie didn’t realize that her parents' marriage was crashing down for real, causing a major turnaround in her world..In the edge of seventeen, Hyde had too much on his mind. With graduation coming so soon, he knew too well he was about to be kicked out of the Forman's home. But when Bud’s illegal activities came to knock on his door, Hyde saw his plans falling apart once again.OrAn AU where Jackie and Hyde get themselves in one of those fake relationship situation and somewhere along the way, they find somethings in commun. Highly inspired in every cliché Rom Com ever made, including Netflix's most recents TATBILB  and Isi and Ossi. There's a full synopsis in chapter one.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 77
Kudos: 125





	1. Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First of all, english is not my first language, so sorry for any misspelling or others miskates. If you see something too terrible, please let me know :)  
> The real first chapter is right next.
> 
> This is something I've been working on for a while and it took me quite a some time to shape the ideas.  
> As an excited fan of romantic comedies and fake dating prompts, I thought it might be fun to see my favorite couple in this scenario.  
> Really hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> Also, this fic will probably have slow updates, but I'm here, promise!

Nothing good could come out of Point Place and Jackie new that, the moment she put her feet on this town for the first time. Although she could use the air changing to forget about everything that happened, her 15-years-old self had cried and begged to stay. After all, New York was her home. But Jack Burkhart needed to assist the foundation of a new branch of one of his clients, she had no saying. 

First months in the new school were hard, but she managed to stand out. Her looks and the mystery of being an outside, new yorker girl, was more than enough to put her in the top of the food chain. Now, one year and a half later and running for head cheerleader, she hadn’t made any real friends, but who needed friendship when they could get admiration and respect. 

Caught up in her teenager concerns – and some wounds to heal, Jackie didn’t realize that her parents' marriage was crashing down for real, causing a major turnaround in her world. 

* * *

In the edge of seventeen, Hyde had too much on his mind. With graduation coming so soon, he knew too well he was about to be kicked out of the Forman's home. After all, their good intentions couldn’t last forever, right? 

That’s why, when his father showed up again, freshly released from prison, he felt some sort of relief. Maybe they could crash together, start over, just the two of them. 

But when Bud’s illegal activities came to knock on his door, Hyde saw his plans falling apart once again. If only there was a way of getting him out from all of that situation, he liked to believe there might be a decent place for them in the world. 


	2. Two Favors in a Row

“Okay girls, we can discuss this later! Now, I want to know everything about Jenna’s date!” All the other girls nodded excitedly, gathering around Jenna Kenny in the poor space of their locker room. 

Jackie only rolled her eyes, suddenly losing interest in the conversation and turning away to put back her uniform in her bag. 

_Ugh_. She felt slightly sick as she heard them laughing, so excited about someone else make-outs, gasping as Jenna mentioned the size of her date’s dick, Jackie pictured all of them jumping around idiotically, like a bunch of chimps. 

She snorted, a little too loud, and gained all the glares to herself. 

_Great_. 

“So, Jackie, I heard Bryce Fingerson has his eyes on you now.” Leah Moore told her, with that wicked glow in her eyes. 

Leah was the number two in everything. With her too blonde hair and too full lips, she was always on the edge of catching up on her, but always losing as well. Jackie couldn’t fell less threatened with Leah being her competition for head cheerleader. 

“Oh, Bryce’s so hot and such a good kisser! I heard Rosalie’s crushed since he dumped her.” Jenna said. 

None of that was a lie. Bryce was, indeed, hot, and from what she heard, a great kisser. Oh, and yeah, poor Rosalie Thunell was crushed. 

“Ah, you know, I’m so busy right now. Don’t think I can make time for dating.” Jackie shrugged. 

“You know, Jackie, since you got here, you rejected every single guy who’s interested,” Leah pointed out and then paused. “Are you a lesbian?” 

Some girls giggled, others had theirs jaw dropped, all of them were waiting though. Jackie looked into Leah’s eyes, knowing exactly what to say. 

“Don’t be silly, Leah,” she fake-laughed, “But you know what? You’re right, I actually never dated anyone from here. I think I just never found someone good enough in this little town.” Jackie wrinkled her nose. “You girls can even imagine what is like in New York, wow! All the boys seem like they’re in a band!” 

The envy in their eyes was priceless and she walked out the locker romm almost flying, they were so easy to sneer. But as soon as she was alone, that good feeling disappeared, giving space to a solid pang in her stomach. 

What she had told them was only partially true. Is not that Jackie had never find anyone to be interesting in Point Place, is just that nobody could be as interesting as Thomas Ford. 

But whatever, she hated that feeling so she shook it off, think about him wouldn't do any good. 

As she walked inside the driveway of her home, Jackie found weird that her Daddy’s car was there, in the middle of the afternoon, but she smiled, rushing out to see him. 

When she reached the garden, her daddy came through the door, caring himself a big suitcase. 

“Are you going to travel again?” He jumped a little, startled. 

“Honey, what are you doing here?” 

“I just came from school.” 

“Oh, I… Listen, uh, daddy is going back to New York.” 

“What do you mean?” Jackie tilted her head, confused. 

“Your mother and I are divorcing. Now, I need you to-” 

Her heart dropped to her feet. “Wait, what? No.” 

“Jackie, we had enough from each other, ok? It’s for the best.” He put one hand on her shoulder,   
awkwardly. 

“Daddy, you can’t… I’m coming with you!” 

“Honey, that’s impossible.” Shaking his head, he took a step to the side. 

Following his attempt to escape her, Jackie positioned herself in front of him again. “No! You can’t leave me here. Dad, you can’t. You know how much I want to go home. I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“No, you stay here with your mother.” He dodged her once again, but Jackie grabbed his arm. 

“Daddy please, please, I can’t stay here _alone_. Let me go with you, I’ll get my things quickly,” She pleaded with all her might. 

Her father freed his arm with a pull and turned his back on her. Tears started to fall from her eyes, making harder to see her path as she followed him to the car. 

“Dad!” She called, but he wouldn’t turn back. “Daddy, stop!” 

“Jackie, go inside!” His voice sounded muffled from inside the car. 

“No! No, take me with you!” She tabbed the closed window, but he had already started the car. 

Jackie watched through her tears as her father’s car exited their house and vanished down the street. It got harder to breathe, like the air was also running from her. When she turned her glare away from the now empty street, she saw her mother’s beautiful and cold figure by the doorway and she felt even more forsaken, but with nothing else to do, she walked towards her. 

“Oh, honey,” Pam said to her, with exaggerated pity in her voice. 

“What did you do? Who did you sleep with this time?” 

“Funny, you’re so busy blaming me all the time that you didn’t get to see the piece of shit your pretty dad is.” Her voice sounding much more accurate now. 

“Don’t talk like that!” 

“He just left you crying in the sidewalk, honey. Didn’t you see that? He doesn’t want you.” 

Jackie sobbed, shutting her eyes strongly, her mother’s words were like knives in her heart. 

All her life, she grabbed herself in the certainty that her dad loved her. Sure, he wasn’t always there, but what rich parent really were? Despite that, he always brought her presents from wherever he, or he and her mother went to, or attended her school events when he was available and, most of all, he always, always, had a kind word for her. 

Unlike her mother. 

“You’re a liar, I hate you!” She shouted, using all her hurt. 

“You can hate me all you want, but I’m all you got. And listen to me, you better shape up and get yourself a good rich boy soon, ‘cause your daddy’s not gonna be around much longer.” 

“What are you saying?” Jackie took one step back, ignoring how her heart shrunk at her mother’s words. 

“Do you think he’s gonna provide for us all your life?” 

“He’s my father!” 

Roiling her eyes, her mother came closer to her, “You know, being the villain, it’s getting tiring.” 

“Daddy would never leave me” Jackie said it with a weak, frightened voice. Truth was, deep in her heart, she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“He just did!” Pam raised her tone, almost laughing, but then sighed and used a more disappointed one, “Stop being so naïve” Her mother touched her chin with two fingers, lifting Jackie’s face to look at her. “I held him as much as I could. It’s just you and me, honey, and it’s time for you to do your part.” 

Feeling angry, Jackie slapped out her hand. “You think I’m gonna stay here and let you fool me? You think I’m gonna let you keep using me like that? You just watch me!” 

Nothing like a design makeup to disguise puffy eyes, so, this day, like any other, Jackie looked flawless. However, there was no makeup that would work in her spirits. She had dragged herself for school that morning, literally, since her mother refused to let her take the car, she didn’t have the will to argue about it. 

Focusing on cheer practicing was particularly hard too, causing her to mistake some of the easiest flips and being target of some mocking smiles. 

Taking an extra time stretching herself, she waited until everyone would be long gone so she could leave in peace. As she finally walked towards the exit gate, she noticed Bryce walking to meet her. 

_Oh,_ _no, not today._ “Jackie, hi. Are you feeling okay?” 

She frowned, confused by his question. “Yeah, I'm fine, thanks,” she answered, making her way out into the skanky and minuscule stadium hallway. 

“I mean, you seem a little off today,” he continued. 

She tilted her head up to look at Bryce’s face again, since he was way taller. It had maybe too many freckles, but she guessed it fit well with his ginger hair and honey eyes. “I said I’m fine.” 

“Okay. Can I drive you home?” 

“No,” she emphasized, annoyed, “but thank you.” 

“But you don’t have a car today,” he argued. It was obvious he was interested in her, such as Leah said the other day. Her stomach turned just thinking about how her mother would be pleased if they date. Bryce Fingerson was, perhaps, one of the richest good-looking guy whose her age in this town. 

“Look, not today, Bryce. Okay?” She said the words slowly, controlling her tone to not sound rude. 

“But why? You rather walk home?” Now he was the one sounding rude. 

Just in time for her answer, a noise got their attention, coming from the bleachers into the hallway. First thing she acknowledged was the curly blond hair and then the strong smell of pot that came right after, she realized it was this senior year guy, Steven Hyde. 

He stopped himself when saw them. 

God help her, he was her way out of this. “No, I already have a ride,” she stated loudly, taking a few steps back to stand by the boy’s side. 

Jackie tried to ignore how intensely and confused Steven Hyde stared at her, instead she kept looking into Bryce’s eyes. 

He scoffed, “Steven Hyde’s your ride?” 

Ready to confirm, she nodded, but before she could say something, Hyde’s voice sounded clearly, “Got a problem with that, man?” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, which she found completely typical and unnecessary. 

“All right, Jackie,” Bryce said finally, “see you later then.” With that, he walked away under their both glares. 

Letting no time for her to explain herself, as soon as Bryce was out of sigh, Hyde spoke, “You’re welcome.” 

“Thank you, Hyde.” She said quickly, but he was already walking out, so she followed him. “He was being such a pain in the ass, god. Did you hear him asking if I was feeling okay?” 

“No.” 

She had to walk faster to keep up on him. “Such a strange way to court a woman. I mean, what’s that supposed to mean? That I look not okay? Is that a thing guys say these days? I don’t know, maybe I’m being too critical. But can you blam-” 

“Hey,” he stopped abruptly, “I don’t care.” 

Jackie recoiled, realizing he was, definitely and openly, being rude. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Rude.” 

She could see he rolled his eyes, but despite that, they kept walking side by side out of the school complex. 

Obviously, Jackie knew who he was. 

Steven Hyde had quite a reputation for himself. The school's scruffy burnout, also known – only in the depths of the girl’s locker room – as a sure discreet source of make-outs. Despite his bad attitude and constant skipping classes, he managed his grades just fine, and of course, used to hang out with the most unusual group of friends. 

As they got outside, they separated, Hyde going towards his parked car and she... 

Crap. Maybe she should had taken Bryce’s ride anyway. 

“Wait,” she called him out. “Can you actually give me a ride home?” 

He turned around and raised an eyebrow over the line of his shades, finally he snorted. “No.” 

“Oh c’mon!” She sighed, frustrated, walking closer to him. “I had a really, really shit day and I really don’t want to walk home.” He didn’t seem to care, so she continued. “And for some reason you appeared just in time to help me out and you did, which I appreciate, and I know you happen to have a car, I can see it right there, so it would be so nice of you-” 

“All right, Jesus!” Hyde interrupted her. “Just pipe down, okay? Oh, and this,” he pointed between the two of them, “never happened.” 

She nodded, holding on a smile. “Duh!” 

His car smelled like smoke; it was disgusting. She sat carefully quiet as they advanced through the city. Apparently, he knew where she lived, because he was taking all the right streets. But well, small town. 

“So, I see you often watching the cheer practice.” She tried to engage a conversation, not able to hold her tongue to herself anymore. 

“It’s a good spot to smoke.” He shrugged. 

“Right,” Jackie nodded, “You’re a stoner.” 

“Yep,” he nodded too, mimicking her, smirking the smallest. 

_Gosh, if she was such a druggie her parents would freak out._ Just like that, an idea popped in her head and in that moment, it looked very good. “Do you know where I can buy some?” 

He took his eyes off the road for a sec or two, glaring at her incredulously. “You smoke? You don’t smoke.” 

“Ew, of course not!” 

“So, what the hell do you need it for?” 

Jackie inhaled deeply. Maybe if she’d act edgy enough, her father would come back to get her. “Well I, uh, it’s not for me, okay?” 

He frowned, seeming lost. “You’re weird.” 

They parked in front of her house and Jackie looked at it for a second. Suddenly, she felt so tired of that lonely feeling. “Just tell me where to buy it.” 

“It’s not a place where you can just go shopping, you know?” She sighed, annoyed, but didn’t replied. As she began to imagine the kind of place she’d have to go, her determination started to fade. “Look,” he rolled his eyes, “you got your ride, okay? I already did you two favors in a row and that’s more any of my friends ever get. So, get the hell out of my car.” 

“Oh, yeah. There you go, Mr. Rude.” He just grimaced and gestured for her to hurry. “Alright!” Jackie pursed her lips in a line, opening the door. “Thanks for the ride, anyway.” 

“Whatever.” 

His car was gone before she reached the door, but when Jackie opened it, her mom showed up instantly. 

“Who was that?” 

Frowning, she entered the house. “A friend.” 

Pam didn’t seem satisfied. “What friend?” 

“You don’t know him, mom.” 

“I’m sure I do. What’s his family name?” 

Jackie laughed, as if Steven Hyde’s family would be known in her mother’s circle. Her laughter ceased slowly, all small pieces of a big puzzle fitting perfectly in her head. 

She was stroke by the best idea ever. 

Smiling wickedly, she replied, “oh, mom, I don’t think his family it’s well known. Not for any good, anyway. But you don’t worry, we’re just knowing each other.” She hurried up to her room, ignoring her mother’s horrified face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I apreciate if you feel like comenting!  
> Thanks :))


	3. Win-Win Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Hyde make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I wanna thank you guys for liking and also for commenting!
> 
> Here's a peek in Hyde's world.

Of all things that could had happen that day, Hyde never imagined he’d ended up giving Jackie fricking Burkhart a ride. And, even better, she’d ask information to buy weed. 

_Seriously, what were the chances?_

Of course, he knew who she was. Rich, pretty chick who moved from New York and had messed up high school’s hierarchy. Don’t get it wrong, Hyde was never keeping tabs on her, but he had to admit he was kind of impressed. When the school year changed and she became a Junior, she basically had every moron who’d buy that high school crap in her hands. It was almost like she had carry out a coup d'etat. 

He huffed out a small laugh. Like that pathological attention seeker would understand any of politics. 

If it wasn’t for this tendency of his to automatically standing up for someone in need, he wouldn't had given a shit about her, or how she seemed uncomfortable and crazy to get out of there. But by now, he was so used to get in any kinds of situations that he didn’t even think that much. Some of that situations were bad ones, like getting beat up for defending his mom when his dad was too drunk and abusive, but good ones too, like being friends with Forman and Fez. 

Sometimes, though, it was just random weird things, like playing along so a girl could get rid of a prick, and then, somehow, take her home. 

After he dropped her off, still feeling a little dizzy with all her talking, he headed to his dad’s apartment. That arrangement was recent, actually, they found each other no more than a month ago, when Bud was custodian released. Hyde was a little hesitant in the beginning, but then, well, he realized this could be all he got. 

He would turn 18 very soon and graduation was less than two months ahead. Which meant, naturally, that he was out the Forman’s house before the end of the year. It was a common thing, actually, that the men of his family get to go live their lives by themselves at eighteen. 

But Hyde was, secretly, a little terrified. Other than the Formans, he had nobody. What would he do? Where would he go? 

Only after he realized his father had actually the will to reconcile with him, he thought things could work out. Sure, the apartment was practically a trash can, but he didn’t mind that, and yeah, Bud didn’t have a good job yet, but they were just starting. It was all cool. 

Except it wasn’t. 

When he arrived, the door was open and the place was all trashed out. Clearly, someone had broken in. “What the hell happened here, man?” 

His dad was sitting in the couch looking defeated. “We need to talk, son.” Hyde fully entered the apartment and stood in front of him, his hands on his waist. “I’m in trouble... I owe to a guy.” 

“What? What guy?” 

“This Nick guy. He’s... a friend. ” 

“What kind of friend does that?” He pointed to the mess and crushed stuff all around. 

“Well, we know each other from before, you know, I was arrested. And I kind of owed him some money. But since I’m out, he’s been nice, like helpful and stuff. But, uh,” Bud paused, so Hyde made a sign for him to proceed. “But I, uh, had to borrow some more and now... he seems upset, I don’t know why he would lend me if-” 

“I’m sorry, you owe to a loan shark named Nick? You don’t know why he seems _upset_?” Hyde bursted out. 

“He’s not-” He signed, “he is a loan shark.” 

“What the hell, man?” 

“Is not easy, okay? I’m trying!” His father got up from the couch. 

“How is this trying? Fuck, look at this place!” 

“Ok, man, you have to calm the fuck down, alright?” Hyde blinked and stepped back. Bud’s elevated ton of voice took him right back to some dark memories. His father noticed and breathed heavily. “Just, you don’t get to yell at me, okay? I’m your father.” 

His bile went up to his throat, but he swallowed back. “Alright.” Looking over to the mess, he felt a little hopeless. But this was his life, knocking on his door, so he better face it. “How can we fix this?” 

“I just, I just need to pay him back. Soon.” 

“How much?” 

“Two thousand bucks.” 

“Two thousand?” Suddenly, his legs felt weak, so he sat down. “We don’t have this money.” 

“I know. But maybe, if you’d have half of it.” He sat next to Hyde. “Can you get half of it?” 

“I don’t know, man... I can try, but-” 

“Good, son, that’s good.” Putting a hand on his shoulder, his dad pulled him in for a hug, that Hyde embraced it. “If you do that, I’m done, you’ll see. And we’ll be out of here.” 

When anxiety took over him like that, best he could do was get some time alone. So, he skipped first period, planning on hitting it and calm himself down. From where he would get a thousand bucks it was a mystery. _God, his dad was screwed!_ And so was he. 

Hitting had helped, as usual, but as soon as he walked into the school, all the zen he had built before disappeared. Everyone was peeking at him, talking behind his back, suddenly he felt like he was in the spotlight. However, he hadn’t enough time to think about it, because Forman pulled him aside from the main hall, seeming wildly disturbed. His friend whispered through his teeth, “what the hell, man?” 

Hyde frowned and glared at him, with no idea what the problem was. 

Donna, who got beside Forman in a beat, clarified the issue, “are you dating Jackie Burkhart?” 

“What?” 

“Everyone’s talking about it!” Donna answered. 

“Steven Hyde!” Before he could process anything, he heard his name over the sound of clapping heels. All three of them turned their heads to see said Jackie approaching. “We gotta talk!” 

She pulled him by the wrist, giving him no choice but follow her. They entered an empty classroom, Hyde’s mind still trying to understand what was going on. 

“So, uh, apparently, everybody’s saying that we’re dating…” 

She sighed, “Yeah, I may have told some people.” 

Hyde frowned, arms folding in his chest. “Told what?” 

“Okay, so here’s the thing, I need you to date me.” 

“Wait, what?” 

She took a deep, nervous breath, and for the first time, he noticed how unsettled she was. “I just… I need us to date.” 

“Are you serious now? I’m not going to date you, you’re... not my type.” 

She glared at him, skeptical. “Right... Look, it’s just play pretend. We’d fake date for a little while.” 

Hyde observed her a bit, trying to figure it out whereas she was serious or not. She was. “No. Absolutely not. Now, you go running this big fat cheerleader mouth of yours and tell everyone this is bullshit.” 

“Wait, no, this is really important.” Her voice piked a bit as she completely ignored his insults. 

He grunted. Again, feeling hooked against his will. “Okay, spill it out. What the fuck is this all about?” 

Jackie turned her head down and clapped her hands, nervously, a couple of times. “I have an… issue, at home, and I strongly believe that dating you might fix everything.” 

“Lemme guess, _spoiled_ _princess_ here wants to use this _pothead_ _bum_ ,” he pointed from her, to himself, “to prove a point, so daddy will get whatever shallow thing she wants?” He finished, using maximum scorn in his voice. 

“No,” she paused, making a bored face at him. “Not like _this_.” 

“Like how, then?” 

“Well, there’s a win for you too.” 

He hardly believed that. “I don’t see it so far.” 

“For starters, you’d be very popular.” Hyde stared at her blankly. “Okay, fine, just tell me what you want.” 

“I don’t want anything.” He shrugged, felling an urge to leave. 

“There has to be something you need.” 

What could he possibly need from h- “I’ll do it if you pay me.” 

“Of course!” Jackie said loudly, like it was obvious. “I can do that! How much?” She took a step closer to him, excited. 

He thought about it for a second more. It felt wrong, in his guts, but hell, he was sure she had plenty of money, more than she needed, actually. And in the end, he was helping her. It was a win-win situation. “A thousand bucks.” 

“What? That’s way too much!” 

He shrugged, “That’s my price. If you get the money, I’m in.” 

Jackie sat at one of the chairs behind her, thinking. He waited for her to deliberate, getting a bit nervous himself. 

“All right,” she said under her breath. “Okay, I have six hundred that I can give you now, but you’ll have to wait for the rest.” 

He swallowed. “How long?” 

“I don’t know yet. I guess one week, maybe two. Until there we’ll be probably done.” 

He sighted, worried. Truth was, he didn’t know how much time Bud had to pay back that guy, but at least he had something. “Okay, seems fair.” 

“Deal?” She got up and stretched out her hand, he took in his to shake it. It was very tiny and soft, he noticed. 

“Deal.” 

Few seconds after she left the room, he left too, trying to act like nothing much was going on. For him misfortune, Donna, Forman and Kelso waited for him across the hall. 

“So?” Donna asked. 

“It’s, uh, it’s complicated,” Hyde stutter. 

“What?!” 

“Alright!” 

He heard Forman’s shocked and Kelso’s excited voices as he left them behind with quick steps. 

The sun was ready to start setting when he got to their meeting spot. A ridiculous nervous wave cruised his body as he spotted her waiting, outside a white Lincoln, looking pretty upset. 

She definitely would be seriously more upset when she heard what he planned to say. 

“What took you so long?” She complained as he got out of the El Camino. “I’m waiting for, like, an hour.” 

_God, she was annoying._ He could never go through with this, Hyde always knew that, but desperation had got in the way. Jackie was rich and bossy and popular and spoiled, pretty much everything he hated in someone. Once he thought about it clearly, he realized not only everyone would call their bluff, but he, himself, couldn't pull off the show. 

“I was finishing my shift,” he responded. 

“What shift?” 

“At work.” 

“What work?” 

He frowned, getting out of her talking trap. “Listen, not the point here. I wanna tell you, I'm out.” 

Jackie’s mouth was quick. “You chicken out already? 

“No, I’m not _chicken out_. But this is a terrible idea. No one will buy that we’re dating.” 

“Why not?” Her voice was shrill. 

Well, how could him respond that without being rude? See, he was already having to do hard work. “Because I’d never date _you_.” 

“Pft!” She gave him an offended look. “If they’d think something, they’ll definitely think I’m out of _your_ league.” 

“Yeah, right,” he laughed, as she gave him a deadly glare. “Whatever, man.” 

“Look, you can’t back down now,” she paused, searching in her purse for something. “Here, I got the money.” Jackie extended him a few dollar bills. 

All the certainty he had about this disastrous thing slowly drained out. Sooner than he imagined, he could have all the money to help his dad, all he had to do was endure her for a week or so. 

That was desperation getting in the way again. 

“Fine.” Hyde took it from her hand and put in his pocket. 

“Good. Now, we should go somewhere private to talk this through.” 

“I got a place.” 

They drove surprisingly silent, with Jackie distractively looking through the window. It didn’t take longer for him to park in the closest spot to the water tower, causing Jackie to break the nice silence. 

“This is the place? It looks like you could kill me and hide my body here.” 

“Not bad, huh?” She made an is-not-funny face. “C’mon, we gotta go up there.” He flicked up his eyes, to the top of the tower. 

“Up there?” 

“Yeah.” Since she wasn’t moving, he stopped going out of the car. “What?” 

“Is it safe?” Jackie sounded almost disgusted. 

“Man,” he rolled his eyes, “just c’mon.” 

Hyde walked through the rough ground without waiting for her, but stopped to check if she was near once he reached the base of the tower. Making a hand gesture for her to go first, he stepped aside. 

“No way, you just want to check me out.” 

“What?” He frowned; a bit offended. When she folded her arms in her chest, he said, “Whatever.” 

So he went first and quick, without turning to make sure she was okay. No even when he felt like it. 

Once they were both up there, she breathed deeply and gazed out at the view. “Oh, I see. It’s quite nice, actually.” 

An orange glow illuminated the city as the sun was setting on the side. It wasn’t bad. Sitting down, he said, “okay, if we’re gonna do this, you’ll have at least tell me why we’re doing it.” 

“Right,” She sighed, sitting next to him. “This whole thing is for my mom. She has to think we’re dating. Once she realizes we’re serious, she’ll freak out.” 

“Fine, so, we don’t have to do it at the school.” 

She shook her head. “No. My mother knows all the gossip in town, and that includes the school. If no one there believe this, she won’t too.” 

“Okay.” He reached his pocket for his cigarettes. 

“Ugh,” Jackie glared at him, disgusted. “Do you have to do this now?” 

“Yes,” he answered as he lit it up. 

“Fine. Okay, here’s my plan.” She fixed herself, getting more proper. Hyde watched her, thinking it was at least laughable. “We gotta be seen together _and_ holding hands at the cafeteria and after cheer practicing. Also, you need to pick me up in the morning and drive me home in the afternoon,” he scowled, “so my mom can see us,” Jackie explained to his face. “After a few days of that, you come to my house and...” She paused, unsure. 

“And what?” 

“Well, we make a scene.” She looked a bit uncomfortable. 

“What kind of a scene?” He pushed. 

“Uh, I haven’t thought of this yet.” Jackie blushed and he frowned, suspicious. 

“Okay.” Hude answered, extending the ‘o’. 

“It should pull the last straw, I’m sure she’ll come around once she sees us together.” 

Hyde wondered what was that that she wanted so badly and her spoiling rich parents wouldn't give it to her right away. “And then you pay me the other part.” 

“Yes, then I’ll pay you the rest.” He nodded in agreement. “Now, we need to establish some things.” 

Hyde grunted and took another drag on his cigarette. “What things?” 

“First of all, no one can know this is fake,” she paused to make sure he understood, he gave her a shrug for answer. “Good, about our first date, you took me to that fancy restaurant down t-” 

“No way,” he cut her off, “I’d never take you to a fancy restaurant.” 

“Ugh, you so cheap!” He smirked as she complained, “What do you suggest, then?” 

“We can say... You came up at my work and we get to know each other, hang out, and that’s it.” 

“Where do you work?” 

“At the Photo Hut.” 

She thought about it for a second, “Okay, yeah. That works.” 

“Cool.” 

“Here,” she moved a little to take a piece of paper from her jeans pocket, “I made you a list of important things you should know about me, as a boyfriend.” 

Hyde took the paper she handed to him, suspiciously. “You _had_ to make a list?” He looked briefly at her handwriting and then folded, placing in his jacket pocket with the money. 

“Well, people can ask and I don’t want you to go around saying all kinds of things about me.” 

“In case you didn’t realize, I don’t go around saying nothing about anyone.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she made a dismissive gesture. “I know all about your stupid confidentially thing.” Hyde looked over her, very much curious about what she was saying. “But that’s not the case here. You _have_ to talk about me.” 

“What confidentiality thing?” He questioned, studying her. 

Jackie turned her face to lock their gaze, with a patronizing kinda look in her eyes. “Oh, c’mon. You go around heavy petting a bunch of girls, but never brag about it. Girls talk, you know.” 

He rose his eyebrows so up it could almost touch his hair. “I don’t go around-” 

“Please,” she stopped him. “I couldn’t care less. All I'm saying is I can’t be one of those girls, to you. They have to think you care.” 

He felt just the tiniest discomfort in his stomach, Hyde has spent his entire life avoiding to care. “Okay, fine, I’ll read your stupid list.” 

“Thank you. Now, what are the important things I should know about you?” 

He blinked, freezing his hand half way up to his mouth, his cigarette burning in his fingers. “Uh, nothing.” That was way too much. 

“Nothing at all?” She insisted. 

“Nope.” Finally, he pinned the cigarette in his lips. 

“I need to know something, or else I’ll make it all up.” 

“You can make it up, I don’t mind.” Hyde shrugged, anxious to change the subject. 

She sighed, unpleased. “This need to be believable, okay? If you’re not going to commit-” 

“Okay, Jesus. Relax.” He cut her as her voice started to raise. 

“Fine!” She looked upset, and he rolled his eyes. _So_ _spoiled._

“It’s getting late. We should, like, go.” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” she agreed, getting up quickly. 

As he watched her getting down the iron stairs carefully, he tried to ignore that sharp sense of danger ringing like an alarm in the depths of his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> About the amount of money, I changed a lot of times kkk  
> Truth is I have no idea what it possible for a girl like Jackie, in the 70's living USA.  
> So I settle with a thousand. Hope it doesn't look too far from reality.
> 
> About Hyde's birthday. Google tells me it's in November. But in season 4, the episode Hyde's Birthday (ep 23 I guess) seems to be righ before summer break. I know timeline is a mess, so I'm going with this because if fits well in this story.


	4. White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Hyde adjust to the new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!  
> This chapter is mostly to fill in and introduce whats coming! I'll try to post the next one faster :)

The news was completely spread, everybody knew she and Steven Hyde were dating. She – cheerleader, most likely to marry rich, and Steven – burnout, most likely to ended up in jail. 

_Well, it is what it is_ , she thought as she placed her books in her locker. 

Of course, there was already some sort of strangeness towards her, like she was a traitor, or worse a special girl who fished the school cool-but-not-boyfriend-material guy. 

Jackie once felt like she was a special girl. A rare kind, whose beauty and charm were strong enough to win her way over someone’s heart. Not just _someone_ , of course, but Thomas Ford, the most handsome in her old school. Thomas was in the drama club, very talent and polite, although he drew sighs from any girl around, he rarely dated, for sure had never have a longtime girlfriend. And then there was Jackie Burkhart, just a regular cheerleader – it was much more difficult to stand out in a bigger, better frequented school – gorgeous, obviously, but much younger. Nonetheless, somehow, they fell in love. 

At least she believed so. 

“Hey,” Bryce’s voice dragged her out of her own thoughts. Jackie half turned her body to face him properly. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Sure,” she said, out of politeness. 

“Are you mad at me for something?” 

Crazy question. She didn’t even know him that well to be actually mad at him. Until a couple of weeks ago, he was just Rosalie’s cute boyfriend, and now, he seemed to be all over her. 

“Why would I be?” She returned the question, starting to make her way out of there. 

“Well,” he walked by her as he replied. “The other day, you seemed a little upset or something.” 

“Bryce,” she said in the most lecturing tone, “I’m with Steven now.” Jackie purposely choose to call him by his first name. Earlier, she had though it would be a subtle way to show they were intimate, since everybody else seemed to call him Hyde. 

Bryce clicked his tongue, “Are you, really?” 

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head back with faux confusion. 

“You know,” he let his words in the air, flicking his shoulders, as if she could understand it without him actually saying. 

She did. People like her, or Bryce Fingerson, did not matched well with people like Steven Hyde. 

Instead, she told him, “Listen, Steven may not show, but he’s in fact, a really nice guy.” 

“Okay, whatever.” He seemed to give up, but Jackie didn’t completely buy it. “So, we’re cool, then?” 

Maybe she wasn’t being fair to the guy. _Could she blame him for being interested in her? Could she even find that so surprising?_ Not at all. 

She finally smiled fondly at him. “Yeah, sure.” 

* * *

An already familiar tap of heels filled his ears as he chewed his toast. Hyde lifted his eyes to watch her come near by the table where he and his friends were set. 

“Hello,” she announced herself, gaining all the attention. “Can I seat here?” It sounded like a question, but she clearly wasn’t expecting any answer. A few seconds after she had accommodated herself, Hyde felt a sharp nudged in his side, his gaze searched for her face, just to find her hard-suggestive eyes. 

“Uh, guys... This is Jackie,” he said slowly, as she approved quietly. “Jackie, this is, uh, everybody.” 

Taking a time to study his friends’ reactions, he saw Donna careful eyes analyzing him, Fez and Kelso’s eyes glued on Jackie and Forman’s horrified expression. Jackie grinned perfectly at them. 

Donna was the first one to break the awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity, for everybody’s sake. “So, Jackie, you guys are dating, huh?” 

“Mm-huh, it’s been wonderful!” She answered with exaggeration, he controlled himself not to roll his eyes. “He’s just perfect.” 

“Crazy how we never heard Hyde mention your name, and in the next day, you’re dating Mr. Perfect here.” Forman provoked. 

“Oh, c’mon, Eric, love _is_ crazy.” Fez came to their rescue, with adoring eyes over Jackie. She just nodded. 

Not giving up on his suspicious, Forman continued, “Hey, why don’t you tell us, exactly, how this… thing happened?” 

“Well, I went to the Photo Hut to pick up some professionals photos of myself and _Steven,_ ” Hyde’s eyes flew to her, finding odd the way she said his first name, “just had to tell me how natural I was, and obviously, how cute I looked in those pictures. Which I thought was so gallant of him-” 

As everyone snorted, Hyde intervened, “It was not like that, man.” 

“Oh, were you not so _gallant_?” Donna teased, smirking. 

After giving Donna a shut-up look, he proceeded, “She came by to pick up her stuff, and… It’s funny, she had some lettuce in her teeth,” Hyde made a pause as everybody chuckled, he looked at Jackie to see her face becoming pink, “so, I told her, she got embarrassed and apologetic, but then we laughed, and you know, she fell head over heels.” 

He glanced at her again, she had a little spark of anger in her big – actually really big – eyes, but kept a forced smile in her face. It was so funny, it made him smile just a bit. 

RING! 

The school bell went off, snapping him out of that joyful moment and putting everyone on the move. As they all momently lost focus on the most recent couple, Jackie leaned closer to him and hissed through her teeth, “hold my hand.” 

Clenching his jaw, he tried to ignore the embarrassment he felt through his body, making his ears feel hot. With a heavy breath, he laced his fingers with hers. 

“Oh, _Steven_ , my cheer practicing end at four o’clock, I’ll be ready at four fifteen.” She told him loudly and suddenly all eyes were on them again. His ears were boiling. 

“Uh, my shift doesn’t end before five today.” 

“So?” Another wave of anger washed over him. 

“So, you wait.” Hyde could feel his friend’s eyes watching them and he wasn’t planning on back off, but Jackie gave him a most deadly look, that almost made him scared, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thanks, _Steven_.” She said his name again, stretching the words a little. He didn’t like it. 

Smiling victoriously and wickedly, she got slightly in her tip toes to give him a quick peck in his cheek, as she leaned closer, she placed one hand in his stomach to balance herself. All his irritation froze down with her proximity. Quickly, she turned her back to him and walked away, Hyde’s gaze followed her for a bit but then his eyes flicked back, doing his best to avoid all those others eyes on him, while feeling his cheek burning hot in a weird way. 

Hyde checked his pockets again, _dammit_ , he was sure he had a joint somewhere. “Hey, Leo. Don’t you have something rolled up to lend me?” He was heading out of work early to ride Jackie home, so yeah, everything would work out better if he was high. 

“Nah, man. I just burned the last one. Hey, do you have something rolled up to lend me?” Hyde rolled his eyes as a faint smile crossed his lips. 

“No, Leo, I don’t.” Leo made a sad face and Hyde opened the door to leave the Photo Hut. “Okay, I’m out.” 

Deciding he could not survive another Jackie Experience without some help, he turned the wheel of the El Camino left, back to the Forman's to get some of those pre-rolled joints he kept in his drawer. However, if he had thought this straight, he’d remember that in this time of the day, the basement it’s usually crowded with the people he had been avoiding all day. 

“Look who’s here!” _Crap_. Hyde froze for a beat, but then close the door after him. 

“Ah, if it isn’t our lovebird,” Fez said, smiling from the couch. 

“Hey, guys,” he greeted, “Just passing to get something.” 

As he walked to his room, he heard Forman’s response. “Right, ‘cause you’re going to pick up your _girlfriend_ , at cheer practicing.” Not sure what to answer, he came back from his room silent. “Careful, you don’t wanna be late.” 

“What bit you today, man?” He asked, finally. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s just the fact that this whole thing stinks,” Eric answered. 

Hyde rose one of his brows, a bit concerned. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, can you give us just one reason why you’re dating the prom queen?” 

Before he could even come up with something, Kelso laughed from the lawn chair. “C'mon man, now you’re being just dumb, that chick’s foxy. I mean, Hyde it’s totally nailing her.” 

“No, it’s not like _that,_ ” he told them. The fact that he remembered her instructions to make people believe he cared about her just made him sick. “She’s... She’s alright.” 

“Alright?” Forman wouldn’t just give up. “To start with, she’s rich, popular and annoying. Oh, and a control freak. That pretty much stands to everything you hate.” He had a point, hard to argue with that. “I’ve been telling this all day, there’s something off about this story.” 

“I dunno what tell you, man.” Hyde shrugged and leaned on the still closed door. He tried to think about something, _anything_ , he liked about his fake girlfriend. But nothing came to his mind quick enough. “I just kinda like her,” so he lied. 

A beat of silence hovered the basement, coinciding to the lack of noise coming from the record player. 

Donna got up from the couch’s arm to change the side of the disco, “It’s almost like your jealous, Eric. I don’t know, maybe _I_ should be worried.” 

“Hey. Don’t worry, Forman. You always gonna be Hyde’s first girlfriend,” Kelso teased. 

“Ooh, nice burn.” Grinning, Fez congratulated Kelso, as everyone, except Forman, chuckled. 

“I’ll always have a soft spot for you, man,” he endorsed, smirking, while he opened the door, embracing the opportunity to flee. “All right, see you guys.” 

Funny thing, Hyde had been in this exact situation many times before, only it was willingly. Under the bleachers was a nice quiet place for hitting it so he used to be there quite a lot, during period breaks, lunch time and some occasional class skipping. In the afternoons, three times a week, the cheerleaders used the field to practice and what can he say, they were distractive, especially if he was high. 

As he sat there and waited, he watched their routine and he had to admit, Jackie was way much better than the rest of them. All her moves were perfectly sync and she barely made mistakes. Also, she was so flexible, God. Kelso’s voice, saying Jackie was foxy, flood in his mind; he felt a knot in his stomach. 

But he shook the feeling quickly enough to even register it. Short after, they were done with those jumps and Jackie ran straight to him afterwards, calling everyone’s attention to them. At least she was smart. 

“Hey,” she greeted, out of her breath and all sweaty. _Foxy_ , Kelso has said. Okay, well, maybe it was his stoned mind, but she looked really good right now. “What?” 

Blinking, he realized he was staring at her. _Great_. “Nothin’.” 

“Are you high right now?” She squeezed her eyes, suspiciously. 

“Barely.” 

Jackie pursed her lips together, “I know you’re poor and like, marginalized, but do you have to always be on dope?” 

“Only when I’m doing something I dislike the most.” He faked smiled. 

“Yeah well, I’m not paying you to like me, so…” 

“Thank God,” Hyde mumbled. “That would be impracticable.” 

Jackie stared blankly at him, but then a weird untruthful grin twisted her face, right before she laughed so loud it scared him, catching the attention of the remaining girls on the field. 

That chick was nuts. 

“Okay, we’ve got a problem.” With one hand, she touched his shoulder, sliding down his arm in some sort of caress; still a bit hazed, he looked at her tiny hand while it moved. 

“Oh, you mean _you_ have a problem? Cause there’s doctors for that, they say.” He sneered, as he made tiny circles with his index finger on the side of his head. 

She slapped his hand down, saying, “shut up,” through her teeth. “It’s your fried, Eric Forman.” The annoyance in her voice was discernable. “Apparently, he does not believe in our love.” 

Hyde shrugged, “What can I say, he knows me.” 

“You know what, I don’t know if you think I’m doing this for fun, or what. But you better quit it.” And there it was, the pure honest worry in her too much showing eyes, the one that seemed to get him out of his guard. “Your friend spent the whole day yapping about how he thinks our dating is wrong and unnatural, and it got people talking and the last thing we need is people talking _like_ _this_. You have to fix it.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you. I already told him we’re for real.” He softened his tone, automatically. 

“Is not enough.” She shook her head, saying, “we gotta show him.” 

“Show him what?” 

“That we love each other.” Jackie said like it was an obvious thing. 

He tilted his head back. “But we don’t.” 

“We’ll fake it, obviously.” She sounded tired of his dumbness. 

Hyde grunted loudly, already afraid of what would come next. Despite the fact that he could see her mind working, she just remained silent, so he asked, “And how would we do this, Jackie?” 

“Well, you guys doing what tonight?” 

“Watching TV?” Just as pretty much every day. 

“It’s Friday night.” Jackie blinked rapidly. 

“And?” He asked, blankly. 

“I thought you be doing something fun.” Hyde snorted, so Jackie continued, “Fine, you come up with something for us to do, then.” 

“Me? Why me?” His eyes widened a little. 

“Because you know ‘em.” 

“Well, I mean, this is what we do, we watch tv,” he endorsed. 

“But it won’t do it, okay?” Her tone increased a bit. “If you want to introduce your girlfriend-” 

“Fake girlfriend,” he corrected. 

“Yeah, whatever. Your _f_ _ake girlfriend_ to your friends, what do you do?” She sounded almost challenging, like an elementary teacher. It was insulting. 

“Fine! There’s a thing on Saturday evening, I guess.” 

“What thing?” 

“I don’t know, Jackie, something Mrs. Forman is making us go.” 

“Oh, good.” She said, adjusting her chin up. 

_Ah, nice._ Now she was proud of him. The gang would eat ‘em alive. “Maybe you can bring some friend, too. It could push the spotlight out of us.” 

“Oh, I don’t think it’s necessary.” Her response didn’t make quite sense, it was actually a good idea. 

“Trust me, the guys would go crazy over a cheerleader going out with us,” Hyde insisted. 

Jackie seemed troubled all of the sudden. “Well, I don’t hang out with them that much. They’re not actually my _friends_.” 

Hyde frowned the slightest. “Can be someone else, it would work the same.” He tried to fix it. 

Although he didn’t like her, she didn’t seem _right_ when she was uncomfortable. The thing with Jackie was she’s too comfortable in her own skin. Nobody should feel like that all the time, it went to their heads. 

“It’s okay. We’ll be fine, don’t worry, I can handle pretty much every situation.” There it was, the smugness, and she’s back again. 

It almost distracted him from the fact that Jackie just told him she didn’t have any friends. Well, it’s no wonder. He hardly knew her and she’d already annoyed the fuck out of him. But, still, he felt this tiny sharp feeling of pity, that got lost as her voice continued to fill his ears. 

* * *

The sound of her mother cleaning her throat made Jackie stop her step, as she passed in front of the dining room. Pam was sitting at the long woody fancy table, with a serious expression in her face. 

“We need to talk,” she announced and Jackie came closer, both scared and hopeful her plain had already worked. “I know exactly what you doing.” 

As she sat, Jackie’s heart beat hard against her chest, and all her plotting begun to seem stupidly childish in her head. How could she thought she’d fool her? “Mom...” 

“Listen now, I know you’re hurt about your dad divorcing me, and you’re still upset about what happened back in New York. I don’t' expect you to understand all of this now, but you will, someday. I also know you think this is all my fault and you feel the need to get back at me. But, honey, not like that, this boy’s no good for you. You need to stop this right now.” 

Jackie rose her browns, as it seemed, her mother had misinterpreted the situation a little. Of course, she would think this was just about her. “If you’re talking about me and Steven, this has nothing to do with you.” 

“’Me and Steven’?” Her mother quoted her, sarcastically. “There can’t be such thing. Did you know his father was in jail until recently?” 

Jackie didn’t know that. Trying not to seem surprised, she lifted her chin. “Yes, of course.” 

“Jacqueline!” Exasperated, Pam raised from her chair. “No! I won’t have my daughter engaging with a convict.” 

“Steven’s not a convict.” Her voice shook a bit, as she felt her cheeks warmer. He might look like a bum and had deadbeat parents, but in the end, there was something about him that wasn’t so bad. “He’s not to blame for his parents’ actions.” She spoke with her heart. But added a white lie after. “And just so you know, I really like him.” 

“I don’t care. He’s trash, not for you, I'm forbidding it!” 

Huffing out a sarcastic laugh, Jackie stood up too. “No, this is my life and you should learn how to stay out of it!” 

Pam came closer to her and looked firmly in her eyes. “If I were you, I wouldn’t go against me.” Jackie gulped, but stood still. “By the way, you constantly stink of cigarettes now, it’s disgusting.” 

Even after her mom left the room, her heart still pounded. None outcome would be better than that, really, but Jackie was nervous anyway. She still had a lot to do, Pamela Burkhart needed to get a lot crazier in order to give her pot of gold up. And then she could finally be with her dad and leave everything in this city behind her, including her mother. 


	5. Unintended Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie learns some things about Steven's life. And Hyde finds out Jackie can be funny.

It was important to be ahead of things, especially when a big lie like that was involved. Jackie couldn't allow any more surprises, such as learn by her mother that her fake boyfriend's dad was in prison. So, she planned every single bit of how Saturday would unfold. 

Since she knew Pastor Dave through some charity events she attended with her mother, Jackie got there before Steven and his friends; and made sure he would introduce her properly. Turns out, the _thing_ Steven was talking about was some sort of small fair to raise funds. 

It had these small booths, with good things to eat or funny games to play, but the decoration was very poor and there weren't enough people to put things together. As the time went through, she ended up helping to set things up. Frankly, best thing it could happen to that people in that day. 

“Oh, and who’s this sweet girl helping us today?” She heard someone asking while she organized some toys for a fishing game, Jackie turned to meet the voice’s owner. 

It was a short, aged woman with and big full smile across her face. 

“Kitty, that’s Jackie Burkhart,” Pastor Dave introduced her, like she _politely_ instructed him to. 

“Hello, darling,” the short woman reached her for a quick and warm hug. Jackie smiled. “Thank you, we really needed the help. 

“No problem. I’m just waiting for my... friends.” Jackie explained. 

“Oh, really?” Kitty’s eyes widened a little. “More friends to help us?” 

“Well, I’m not sure they would be as good as me,” she smiled proudly. “I have a really good sense of party organization, but uh,” she stopped to check the clock on the side wall, “Steven should be here soon.” 

“Steven? My Steven?” The woman said in an awe. 

Jackie frowned. "Your Steven?” 

“Oh, well. Not _mine_.” Kitty giggled. “But he’s with us for so long, sometimes I forget I didn’t push him out of me.” Her voice dropped down in the last bit. 

“Right,” Jackie laughed politely. “You’re Eric’s mom...” She completely guessed. 

“You know my baby too?” More surprise in her tone. 

“Sorta,” Jackie’s voice came out as a whisper, because she was confused. Why would Eric’s mom consider Steven her own child? Unless... “So, how long does Steven live with you?” 

“Uh, about three years.” She nodded to herself, taking Jackie’s bait. “But you know, we’ve been feeding, and sometimes clothing him since he was a toddler.” 

Jackie took in that information slowly and rearranged what she knew. Steven’s dad was an ex-convict, he been living with the Formans for years, which could only mean his mother was not around either. And as she just learned, even as a little kid, he was surely neglected. 

Guilt washed over her as she remembered she thought he was most likely to end up in jail. 

“Ooh, I gotta go!” Kitty called her attention back. “I’ll see you around?” 

“Sure,” Jackie answered absently. 

When she thought he would be a nice fit for her plot, as he was knowingly poor and easily considered a bad influence, Jackie didn’t go too far into that. But now it didn’t seem fair that his parents weren’t there for him. It shouldn't be something any kid know what is like. 

All things considered, the rest of the evening had pass just as she anticipated. They helped out with the activities, well, sort of. Steven’s friends were more trouble than help. They laughed way too loud and constantly left their booths unsupervised, and she even saw this Michael Kelso boy stealing some car toys. But Jackie still thought it was worth it, even if her target, Eric, was reluctant in talking to her, she managed to have a conversation with Donna, his girlfriend, and Jackie made sure the redhead believed in her relationship with Steven, by slipping all sorts of details in the conversation. 

She even found the girl was quite nice, despite her worrisome taste for clothes and boyfriends. Of course, Jackie had offered to help her shopping in order to fix part of the problem. And, maybe, once or twice, she had to hold back a laughter while watching Michael and Fez dumbfool themselves. 

But now, the night was over and they were officially freed of Mrs. Forman requests. 

“Finally!” Eric said, as they left the community center under a huff of fresh night air. Jackie immediately searched for Steven’s hand to lock in hers. 

It was the third time she had grabbed his hand in that day – and she enlaced her arm in his torso once. Every single time he seemed to cringe slightly at her touch, to harden his body. It shouldn’t, but it bothered her just a little. She wasn’t happy with that, too. You know, being seen with Steven Hyde was completely ruining her rep, but it was not like she was grossed out by touching him or anything. 

Steven cleared his throat, twisting his hand in hers; she held on tighter. “Jackie, c’mon, gonna take you home.” 

“Aw, no guys!” Michael protested, “Is still so early and I get tons of fire crackers in my pocket.” 

“Oh, we could pop ‘em in front of Mr. Riley’s house,” Donna suggested, very much excited. “He gave me ‘D’ in the last project.” 

“The chemistry teacher?” Jackie asked, but no one seemed to care. 

“Yeah!” Michael and Fez both agreed with similar excitement that Jackie was having trouble to assimilate. 

“I don’t know. That seems... unwise.” She tried to make herself heard over the giggles, but only Steven seemed to hear or care. 

“I can take you home if you want,” he said to her. 

His words caught Eric’s attention. “What’s wrong? Does Jackie don’t like to have fun with us?” 

She felt her insides heat up, getting tired of Eric’s crap towards her. “Oh, no, no. I’m in. Let’s go!” Not sure what had struck her, she pulled Steven by the hand towards the parking cars. 

Jackie couldn't have plan that in a million years. When she left her house, she never thought she’d be standing in a street corner, close to midnight, whit her hands full of fire crackers and her heart bumping the craziest. 

“Okay, it’s every man for himself.” Michael said, solemn. “We pop ‘em and we run.” 

As they all agreed, they walked quietly to Mr. Riley’s house. Jackie wasn’t sure she could do it, her hands felt sweaty against the tiny packets. The whole thing seemed rather illegal. Her pace became insecure and she fell a little behind, which didn’t get unnoticed by Steven. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” she answered overly loud. 

“You’ve never done anything like that, have you?” He smirked down at her. 

“No,” she confessed, a little ashamed. 

“So how do kids have fun in New York?” He asked causally, almost like he was trying to make conversation. 

Jackie snorted. “You would hate it.” Noticing he was frowning his brows a little, she explained, “we never would do something like that.” She paused, “okay, being honest, basically, it was just evenings shopping at malls or eating in cafeterias. Sometimes at the Central Park, but really, none of my friends went there that much.” 

“It doesn’t sound like much.” He stated. 

“Oh, it wasn't.” Jackie shook her head. 

“Wait, so why does everyone in school hear you talking constantly about how awesome New York was?” His gaze was firm over her, but his mien was light, almost humorous. 

Jackie laughed, “C’mon. New York is my ace up on my sleeve. Everybody loves the idea of and I just feed it.” She shrugged, still smiling. Jackie was proud of the image she built in this town. 

Back there, she wasn't much. Just one among so many others bitchy rich girls. Funny, even so she would do anything to go back. 

“Gotta say, you know your game.” Steven nodded and she smiled proudly. 

“Believe me, I came prepared for the worst. What I found here is not even close to the high school dynasty in my old town.” 

He snorted a bit, the corner of his lips going up in some kind of smirk. “But you didn’t prepare to fire crack a teacher’s house in the middle of night?” 

“No,” she huffed out a laugh. “Not really.” 

“It’s pretty simple. You just throw ‘em to the ground, hard, and then run as fast as you can,” he told her, shrugging it off like it was the most common thing to do. 

“Right. Okay, that’s easy.” She shrugged too, but didn’t feel more confident about it. 

“Yeah,” Steven glared at her again. “Wrong shoes, though.” 

Jackie peered down at her feet; she was wearing pumps. Definitely not the best choice, but again, she didn’t predict this. 

Mr. Riley’s residence appeared in front of them, dark and silent, and as they sneaked into the driveway to get a better aim, her breathing raced. The first blast sent her heart to the moon, before she could even react, a sequence of small explosions cut the steady night. 

Not thinking, just doing, Jackie threw the ones she kept firmly in her hand. Her fire crackers were the last one to go and when a light came up, illuminating the front yard, she felt desperate. 

Everybody ran so fast, she didn’t even saw where they go, she attempted to ran too, but her shoes made her feet twisted. Another noise came from the house, or at least she thought so, and taken by fear, Jackie stopped to take off her shoes. 

“Jackie, what you doing?” She heard Steven whispering-screaming to her. 

With no time to answer, she just reached down to her shoes, in the same time she heard a door opening. At that right moment, Jackie thought it was her ending. If Prof. Riley saw her, she’d be suspended, or worse, arrested. But before she even started running again, Steven’s hand grabbed hers firmly and with a pull, he put her on move. 

They were running so fast, and Jackie didn’t know exactly why, but somewhere in between the euphoria, she noticed clearly how their fingers enlaced naturally and perfectly, for the very first time. As they make a good distance, already running fast enough, Jackie expected him to let go of her hand, but instead, he kept their fingers interlocked together; she felt a rushed of safety washing away the danger. 

Her heart was beating so fast, for all of the reasons, and Jackie was sure she had never felt like that before. 

When they reached the others, right after another corner, she could swear Steven squeezed her hand a little harder right before he loose it. Even though she was still in the thrill of the rush, she felt a slight emptiness between her fingers. 

“Oh my God,” Donna managed to say through her heavy breathing. 

Mixed emotions trundled in her insides, and above it all, a feeling of joy grew intensely, making her bursting into an open, loud laughter. A laugh she hasn't had in a long time. Her voice echoed through the empty street and she couldn't care less if they were staring at her. 

“Is she insane?” Eric asked, and maybe he was laughing along. 

“Dude, she’s nuts.” She heard Steven’s testifying answer. 

* * *

“I actually had fun tonight.” Jackie told him after he parked in front of her place. 

Strangely enough, he kind of had it too. Okay, in the beginning it felt awkward having her orbiting him the whole time, saying his first name too often, too casually; all handsy and smiley. And it didn’t help that everyone he knew was watching closely. 

But in the very ending of the night, when they sneaked out to some good old prank, he saw something new – a gap in her always well-made posture. She was unsure, no, better yet, she was unaware of how to act. And it all ended up to be... well, funny. 

“Actually?” He provoked. 

“Yeah,” she chuckled, “I wasn’t planning on.” 

Hyde frowned his brows, remembering how she said she had come to Point Place prepared. “Jackie, do you plan every little thing?” 

“Well, just the important things,” she explained. “And this is one of them.” 

He looked over her, she had that determinate spark in her eyes, that he thought it was overly unnecessary for the occasion. “Fucking sakes, this night couldn't be less important,” he breathed. 

Her reply was quick, like she had it in the tip of her tongue. “For you, maybe.” Jackie paused and gave him her gaze. “But for me it is important to gain your friends trust.” 

He really, really did know she was saying – and doing this at all – for her own benefit, but he couldn’t help feeling just a little pleased. “They won’t cause trouble, I promise.” 

As soon as he said it, he bit his tongue. He was just trying to say his friends were harmless, it didn’t mean to sound like an oath; but it certainly did. He glared away, regretful for giving her something such as a promise. Jackie’s eyes pursued his and when she finally locked their gaze again, he saw she was seeking for some kind of assurance. Hyde wasn’t sure if he gave her, but she seemed convinced. 

“Thank you, Steven,” she said softly, smiling sheepishly. Again, he heard with discomfort his name slipping out her shaped lips. 

“Hey, um, why do you keep calling me Steven?” He tried to sound casual, although he didn’t know exactly why. 

Jackie chuckled, “what do you mean? That’s not your name?” 

“Well, everybody calls me Hyde, so...” He answered, feeling urgent to drive her eyes away from him. 

“Yeah, but I’m not everybody. I’m your girlfriend-” 

“Fake girlfriend,” he corrected under his breath, loud enough for her to hear. 

Jackie just acknowledged his correction by making an annoyed pause, adding after, “Aand, as your _f_ _ake_ girlfriend, I thought it would be more likely for me to call you by your name. Why? Do you mind?” 

“No,” he found himself saying, against all the good sense in the world. “Just wondering.” 

“Okay,” she said. 

“Okay,” he repeated. After what may be a minute of awkwardness, he cleared his throat. “How is it going with your mom?” 

“She's buying, I suppose. But she’s pretending not to care. It’s her first move.” Jackie snorted, “I guess she thinks I just want the attention.” 

He frowned. Suddenly, he wanted to ask her why was she doing all that, why was she going through so much trouble. For him, his motives were clear. Money. Money to clean his dad debts, to get a fresh start. Money to buy him a way into a life where he wasn’t a burden, where he finally had a family to stand behind him. But what could been so wrong in her pretty world? 

A light turned on in her house porch, sucking him out of his thoughts and draining their gaze. 

“I gotta go,” she sighed. 

He nodded. “See you Monday.” 

A small smile spread across her face, illuminating her eyes a bit. “See ya.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you guys think?
> 
> After this events, Jackie and Hyde humanize each other, opening to new feelings. Jackie can somehow relate to Hydes' story, which is why she feels sorry for him. But she still fails to recognize that she was also neglected. As for Hyde, he starts to wonder about Jackie's real motives, as her presence slowly begins to not be so unpleasent. Plus, he's already falling in the spell, saying things he didn't even processed yet.  
> I'm writing Jackie to be, at first, a little more uptight (cause of the lack of day to day with the gang), but also more mature than her caracter in the earlier seasons. I thought that, due to the shorter time (weeks), this was necessary for Hyde to be interested in her. This Hyde is also more insecure about his place in the world, he loves the Formans and they love him back, but he can't understand any of that yet. 
> 
> Hope this makes sense! Thanks for reading!


	6. What fake boyfriends and girlfriends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie receives a new mission. Hyde's having a really bad day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This chapter was originally one, but it got a little big, so I decided to split in two. I intend to post the next soon.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Nothing can stay so much time being news in high school. As everybody find out Julie Ludwing, another cheerleader in her squad, was pregnant, Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde became old news. She had to admit it, it was easier this way. 

Surprisingly, it was also easy to accommodate in Steven’s table at the cafeteria along with his friends, in this past couple of days. Sure, Eric clearly hated her, and Michael more than once tried to make a move on her. But Fez was kind of sweet and worshiped her already and Donna was... different than the girls she was used to. Like, she didn’t seem to be threaten by her, glaring her with envy all the time. In fact, all she seemed to care about was her skinny geek boyfriend. 

Speaking of Donna, Jackie felt her eyes on her in math class. She frowned at her, as the redhead whispered something Jackie didn’t quite understand. 

“What?” She asked without sound. 

Donna just rolled her eyes and shook her head, telling Jackie to wait ‘till the break. As soon as the alarm rang, Jackie stood up and walked over Donna’s desk. 

“What?” She repeated. 

“I have a message for you,” Donna just said and Jackie became impatient with her delay in speaking. 

“So tell me already!” She demanded. 

Donna rolled her eyes instead, getting up from her chair. “You know, you’re too bossy for your height.” 

“Yes, I’m aware,” she snapped. “And you, too dense for yours.” 

“What?” Donna breathed a laugh, kind of offended, kind of skeptical. “I’m not dense! If you’re talking about the chemistry project-” 

“Ugh,” Jackie huffed, annoyed. “See! I’m not talking about grades. I’m talking about your stupid boyfriend.” 

Donna got astounded, her mouth gaping the tiniest. “What about him?” 

“Well, obviously you’re too dense to realize you’re way out of his scrawny league.” 

Crossing her arms, Donna answered, “That doesn’t matter. I love him.” 

“Duh, I’m not saying to dump him.” Jackie made a dismissive gesture. “I just think you should know your weapons. I mean, he should be worshipping the ground you walk on.” 

Donna’s eyes were carefully studying her, just a bit narrowed. But she chose to let Jackie’s tip slide. Her loss. “Look, I just wanted to talk to you because Mrs. Forman asked if you could show up in her house later.” 

Not expecting this, Jackie pulled her head back. “Why?” 

“She wants to talk to you.” Donna shrugged. “She also asked not to say anything to Hyde, so I think it’s about his birthday.” 

“His birthday?” She rose her brows, surprised. 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Donna looked funny at her. “You didn’t know!” 

“I, uh,” she stumbled. 

“Of course, Hyde didn’t tell you.” Donna rolled her eyes, like it was so typical of him. “Don’t worry, I think it’s supposed to be a surprise anyway.” 

“Oh, okay.” Jackie said, relieved their cover wasn’t blown. “You can tell Mrs. Forman I’ll pass by this afternoon.” 

“Great.” Donna finished gathering her books and started to leave. “See you later.” 

The Forman residence smelled like baked goods. She peeked inside, through a glass door, and saw Mrs. Forman by the kitchen, using an apron, with a nice countenance in her face. 

It was odd. Eric’s mom seemed to be stray out of a family sitcom. Nice and loving. She wondered what that must feel like. 

Knocking twice on the glass, Jackie made herself spotted by the woman. “Oh, come on in!” She said, so Jackie did. “There you are, you sneaky girl!” 

“I’m sorry?” Jackie asked unsure, with a faint smile. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re Steven’s girlfriend?” The woman asked back, her voice pitching with excitement. “Oh, this is so cute!” 

“Oh, I- I'm sorry. You know him, I figure he wouldn’t like that.” Jackie guessed, hoping she’d say the right thing. 

Mrs. Forman narrowed her eyes at her. “Fair enough. I can already see why he likes you.” She arranged a plate with cookies in the table and signed for Jackie to seat. “Now, my dear, as you may know, it is his birthday tomorrow.” 

Jackie nodded and smiled, worrying with what kind of situation she was getting into. 

“Steven says he doesn’t want me to do anything,” she continued, as Jackie bit the cookie in her hand. “But he’s turning eighteen and I think it’s such an important event for a young man like him. Don’t you, sweetie?” 

“Oh, yea- yes.” She stuttered; her mouth full. 

“Wonderful!” Mrs. Forman cheered. “So you’ll help us?” 

Jackie’s swallowed slowly, as she couldn't find the right words to say. Finally, she spoke, “sure.” 

“Yay!!” Her excitement picked maximum and Jackie couldn’t but laugh. “Can we count on you to distract him? I know he leaves work at five o’clock, so if you could hold him ‘till seven...” 

“Oh, of course!” Jackie’s mind went blank, so she just stammered, “I’ll just... kiss him for hours.” 

Kitty grimaced, seeming truly disgusted by the image of them kissing. Quickly, the image itself invaded her own mind; she frowned, blinking the view away before it’d glue in her eyelids. 

* * *

The fridge was practically empty. A bottle of sour milk, a bit of cheese, a pan with old beans and, of course, beers. Beers everywhere, actually. 

Sighing, Hyde serve himself one, it wouldn't kill to have just one beer before his shift start. The place was less messy than the last time, but still, there were clothes and dirty dishes in places one could never guess. 

“Hey dude,” his dad voice announced his arrival. 

“Hey,” Hyde sat on the old couch and took a sip, “where were you?” 

“Around,” he answered carelessly. “I mean, I was looking for a job.” 

Hyde’s eyebrows reached his hairline; he pursed his lips down. “Really? That’s... good.” 

“Yeah.” His dad opened a beer himself, and then sat by his side, turning the tv on just before sitting. “Hey, about the other day, I’m really sorry to put you in this mess.” 

His chest got warmer. Sometimes, he got suspicious of his father’s changes. But other times, like now, he felt just like when he was a boy who just had a really nice day with his dad. He just often forgot that those days came after long months of yelling and fighting. 

“It’s alright.” Hyde shrugged. “Part of the deal, I guess.” 

Bud snorted quietly. “But it’ll get better.” 

They both stood there, drinking in silence and watching the moves on the tv. Hyde’s mind was pounding with the same thought. _Does he know i_ _t_ _is my birthday? Does he remember?_

It didn’t even really matter; he actually didn’t like his birthday. But... his dad wouldn't forget, just because they don’t see each other in years, right? 

“So,” he swallowed a bit of his pride, “anything special going on today?” 

His dad shrugged, curving his lips down, completely clueless of Hyde’s hidden intentions in that question. Could it be so damn hard to remember the day your son was born? 

“Oh,” Bud’s voice cut the weight of his thoughts, sending a hopeful glow to his eyes. “Just asking, but no pression... About that money, do you-” 

His shoulders dropped. “I’ll have it,” he interrupted, sharply, warmthless. “In a couple of weeks.” 

Bud smiled, pleased. “That’s great son!” 

A light rain was falling at the time he left the Photo Hut; still in that dizzy haze of being baked. He didn’t want to go home, mainly because he was sure Mrs. Forman would be waiting for him with a lame party. Maybe he’d just take the Camino and drive around ‘till the day was over. 

Don’t get it wrong, he wasn’t trying to be ungrateful. If anything, he had plenty gratitude for everything his best friend’s family had done for him. But eighteen, man. His time, with them, was ending. 

“Jackie?” He said automatically, as she appeared out of the blue by his side. “What you doing here?” 

“I need your help with something.” She seemed odd; her voice was a bit shaken, she was tired and her hair... was frizzy and kind of wet. 

“Did you walk here?” 

“Yeah, I did,” she said in a complaining tone, glaring at him almost accusingly. “Listen, can you give me a ride to Sheboygan?” 

Hyde frowned. “Do you think I’m your chauffeur or something?” 

“No. But you’re my boyfriend. And boyfriends are supposed to do things like that.” Her tone was cocky, as if she happened to know everything there is to know. 

“Okay, first of all, fake boyfriend,” he stated, she just rolled her eyes, like it was just a simple detail. “And no, it’s a one-hour drive.” 

“Well, please?” Jackie made a pause, expecting for his answer. He just shook his head, so she upgraded her request, “I’ll pay for gas.” 

He thought about it; looked down at his watch. Something was clearly off. “What do have to do in Sheboygan anyway?” 

“Now, don't be nosy,” she grumbled defensively. 

“You know what, you can walk or fly your way to there, I don't give a damn.” 

“No, no, no.” Jackie grabbed his arm, stopping him to leave. “I’m sorry, okay? It’s just, is, uh, personal and... embarrassing. And I know you’re the only one that can do this with no questions asked.” 

Hyde studied her again, with a serious face; he wasn’t buying that shit. But then, she begun to make this really uncomfortable face, pouting and blinking; he was already planning to drive, and now he had gas covered, also he could use the distraction from his own thoughts, so... _Well, why_ _not?_

“All your cassette tapes sucks,” She whined. “I mean, The Clash, Sex Pistols, Black Sabbath...” Pause, as she looked over the tapes with disgust. “Kiss? Ugh, that’s just random noise.” 

“Hey,” Hyde peeked at her quickly. “You have absolutely no saying. I bet you like ABBA.” 

“Hell yeah, I do. They’re awesome.” 

He snorted overly loud, not driving his eyes off the road. They weren’t even half way there yet. 

“What?” Jackie asked nonchalantly, he just huffed in response. 

“Jackie, these songs aren’t just random noise. It’s rock’n’roll, man. God’s gift for us.” 

“Well, it sucks anyway.” She shrugged. 

“See, that’s where you’re mistaken.” He paused, “Okay, you know what? I’ll prove you wrong.” 

He could see by the way she moved; she was rolling her eyes. “Oh, please don’t.” 

“C’mon, grab a tape for me, would ya?” He pointed the cassette case in her lap. 

“Steven,” Jackie sighed. “I won’t like it, okay? I already listened to this crap, and I hate it. It gives me headache. Unless you got some Bee Gees in here, it’s a no deal.” 

Hyde grimaced. “Oh, can it. I wanna prove to you it isn’t just chaotic noise.” He felt Jackie’s eyes on him, so he flicked to her quickly; she had a whole defiant face going on. “Relax, man,” he said, in a placating tone. “It won’t give you any headache, promise.” 

He felt her harsh gaze softened right away. _Damn it_. What was with him and promises anyway? 

“Fine!” She gave in, her tone much less abrasive. “Witch one?” 

“Well, considering you might not still be ready for heavier things, I think we should begin with The Doors. Oh, yeah, Jim Morrison is just what you need.” Hyde nodded to himself. 

“Okay,” she muttered, looking for the right tape. “This Jim Morrison guy, is he handsome?” 

He frowned. “Why?” 

“Well, it gets easier if he is.” She put the tape in, and Hyde’s hand flew to put the music on the start. 

“I guess some might say he’s hot, but I don’t know.” 

‘Break on through’ reverberated loud and clear in the small space of the car. Soon, Morrison’s voice came over, full and potent. They got silent, and he could tell Jackie was paying enough attention. 

“So?” He asked right after the song ended, turning the volume down as another song begun. 

“I guess is not bad…” She said, tilting her head to the side. 

“Not bad? Jackie, did you hear the solos?” He insisted, a little annoyed by the fact that she didn’t seem to like it that much. 

“I heard just fine, okay?! And I’m saying, well, it’s not Dancing Queen, but it’s, it’s alright.” Her voice was little insecure and, maybe, because of the face he was making, she added, “It’s good.” 

He scowled, taking this way too personally. 

“Oh, don’t be like this.” She continued, dismissively. “I’ll listen to the whole album. It’s not like we don’t have the time.” 

Oh, yeah. They had plenty of time. 

* * *

Raising her hands in surrender, Jackie pulled her lip down, in a pout, putting on a most innocent face. She actually couldn’t plan past that; making him drive to Sheboygan. The distant was perfect, just by going and getting back would buy enough time. 

“What do you mean is too late? We’re here. So let’s go do your thing!” He said, exasperated. 

They were parked just past the highway exit, when he asked for the directions and she panicked and said they already missed the time. 

“I told you Steven, we didn’t make it in time. But that’s okay, it wasn't so important. We can just head back.” She was trying her best puppy face, but clearly wasn’t working. 

“Jackie,” he narrowed his eyes at her, too inquisitive. “Cut the crap.” 

“What crap? There’s no crap,” she retorted, getting more defensive. 

“I can see you’re lying! It’s all over your face!” Steven elevated his tone, gesturing with his hand. “In fact, I knew something was off from the beginning, but clearly I’m an idiot ‘cause I figured, like, you needed my help and why not-” 

“Okay!” She yelled above his voice. “I lied, okay? But I can’t tell you why, so shut it! Now let’s just head back to the Forman’s, shall we?” 

“Oh...” Steven murmured to himself. “I get it now.” 

Jackie gulped down. _Shit_. “What?” 

“You in this, too, man?” There was a shift in his voice, almost like... disappointment. 

“I don’t know what you talking about...” she lied, but guilt was washing over her. 

“Damn it,” he swore under his breath. “I don’t want a birthday party. I specific told Mrs. Forman that.” His tone was raising as he continued. “Why is that no one ever pay attention in what I say? Or in what fucking day is today!” 

Jackie slid herself a little away from him in the seat, startled by the way he said the last phrase. Angry, hurt. “Steven,” she called, in a whisper. “What’s wrong? It’s just a surprise party.” 

“Well, a party I’m not going to.” He seemed to soften a little, but still pretty upset. “No one cares, why should I?” 

Jackie frowned. Was she missing something? “What you talking about? Your friends care, Mrs. Forman obviously cares. And you know what, I care too. Everyone cares, Steven.” 

Of course. Just when she finished saying, it hit her. She felt sadness deep in her bones. Memories of huge birthday parties where she could never find her parents when she looked for them, crawled into her brain. 

“You know,” she said in the most quiet, sweet voice. It was even hard to tell if she was speaking to him or herself. “I always had these huge birthday parties, with lots of people I didn’t really know. And, uh, sometimes, when I looked around, I couldn’t see a single person that actually cared for me.” Jackie felt his eyes on her, with so much weight, she bent her head down, embarrassed. 

“Really?” He asked, so low she barely heard. 

“Yeah,” finally, she looked up to meet his gaze. It was darkish in the car, difficult to see his eyes clearly; even harder to read them. She smiled sheepish before saying, “You have a house full of people that really seem to care about you. If it was me, I'd enjoy it." 

He didn’t answer her, just drifted his gaze outside the windshield. She did the same. After a small moment of silence, Jackie felt the need to say more. To try and reach him. 

“I can tell there’s more to this than what you really saying. But, if you ever, I don’t know, wanna talk... I guess that's what fake girlfriends are for." 

Jackie spotted a faint smile in his lips. "So fake girlfriends are for talking and fake boyfriends are for driving." 

She chuckled. "Exactly." 

"All right," Steven sighed. "Enough with this mumble jumble, sentimental crap. It's making me nauseous. Let's get this over with." 

"Right," she agreed. "And tell you what, I wanna hear that one... ‘Light My Fire’again." 

"You do?" He looked over her, curious, as he started the car. 

"For my demise," she dropped her shoulders, defeated, "yeah, I do." 

Finally, a full smile on his face. "Ha! Told ya, man!" 

"Oh, shush! Just drive already." she rolled her eyes, but smirked still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, Donna is going to be a lot more amicable towards Jackie. She's a feminist, and she has no reason to hate Jackie. Pretty much, no one really has motives to hate or mistreat her, since Jackie's a little more mature and doesn’t have Kelso to bring out her worst. Except for Eric, but because of his friendship with hyde and because he sees Jackie as his total opposite. 
> 
> Since Donna never had a girlfriend, or rather, Jackie to give her love advices, I figured she'd be a lot easier on Eric. I want to explore that later, but nothing too close since they're not the focous here. 
> 
> And last, Jackie has always had a good read on Hyde's feeling, we see that in 'Jackie Bags Hyde', but of course, he laughs it off, despite how accurate she is. Here, I wanted him to feel more touched and since she doesn't really talks about him, but uses her as an example, he lets her words sink in more easily. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how cassette players worked in cars, so I guess I just thought of CD players :D
> 
> That's it. Feel free to comment!  
> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hyde's birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First I want to say it makes me very happy that there are people enjoying this fic! Thank you!
> 
> In this chapter I tried a little overlap time thing (in the next one too actually), because I wanted to tell something from both perspectives. Is very simple, but anyway I hope it didn't get confusing.

_Enjoy it;_ Jackie has said. Yeah, okay, it didn’t sound bad. In fact, this whole party thing wasn’t that bad either. It had hot dogs, and cake, and cinnamon cookies, and he won a sick present from his friends, so yeah, it was alright. 

Charlie’s Angels was on the TV but no one was really watching. Hyde was feeling kind of good; a nice mood sneaking onto his head, just chilling in the couch with the other guys, taking discreet sips of beer when no one was watching. 

He was feeling so strangely loose for such a sober head. 

All of that, in fact, was a rather familiar scenario in Forman’s living room. Yet and oddly, for a brief moment, he felt like something was missing. Hyde’s gaze wandered around, in a mindless search. He spotted Donna and Jackie chatting by the stairs and his eyes settled on them. 

Yes, he was feeling loose because Jackie was off his back, he noticed. She was giving him a break; instead of her usual motto where she tries to shove their fake love in everybody’s faces, gluing to him like gum, she was having the good grace of letting him be. And it felt so nice to not have her _on him_ , but still around. 

He frowned at his thoughts, still studying her from far. From the green armchair, he couldn’t quite see Donna’s face, but she was saying something and Jackie rolled her eyes, tried to hold back a smile. And he had to suppress a growing smirk. 

In the very following second, her eyes flicked to him, catching his gaze. Hyde looked away quickly, a warm feeling of embarrassment heating up his whole body. 

Sure she saw him watching her. And then, instead of maintaining Zen-like and just smirk her off, he fled. 

_God_. What loser thing to do. 

* * *

“How did you convince him to come?” Donna asked her. Jackie’s gaze traveled ‘till Steven; he was sneaking a sip of beer, his eyes watching Mr. Forman carefully from a green armchair. 

Steven’s party was nothing but harmless. She could tell he was in his habitat, safe and comfortable. It only made it hard to understand why he was trying to run from this. It was so cozy. 

She looked back to Donna. “What do you mean?” 

“He obviously knew about the party. And if I know my friend, the only way for him to be here was as a dead body.” 

Jackie chuckled. Then shrugged, “I don’t know. I just told him you guys cared about him.” 

“Aw. How sweet” Donna mocked. “I think he must really like you.” 

That caught her, for some oblivious reason. “You think?” 

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’ve been spending an awful amount of time together and he seems to take your opinion alright. We’ve never saw him being like that to any girl.” 

Jackie nodded, wandering her gaze away, over him. Maybe he liked her as a friend. Friends take other friends’ opinion. She looked back over Donna who was glaring at her expectedly. Jackie felt discomfort raising from her stomach. 

“This is something you could do, too, you know. Take my opinion, I mean.” She redirected the conversation. 

“Right,” Donna said with loftiness. “About what, exactly?” 

“Fashion. What’s up with this flannel, Donna? Do you have to chop some wood later?” 

Donna narrowed her eyes at her, a challenging smirk pursing the corner of her lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to save a wood stump for you to sit, since you’re practically a garden gnome with a sharp sense for clothes.” She made a small pause, “wait, does that make you the Smurfette?” 

Jackie’s eyes popped in horror. “What? That’s absurd! I would never wear that horrendous shade of blue.” 

“Uh, I don’t know. I think if fits you, Smurfette.” 

“Shut up, you lumberjack!” 

Donna laughed, “You shut up.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, more pretending to be annoyed than actually being. It was kind of funny, so she held on a smile in the name of pride. 

That was when she had that feeling one get when is being observed. With a cold down in her spine, she left her eyes move themselves, just to find Steven watching her. 

It only lasted two seconds, really, before he’d glare away like he was caught red-handed. Electric wave raising chills from her head to toe; her eyes ran off as well. 

“Um, I been thinking about what you said.” Donna’s voice brought her back to the moment. 

She blinked her hazed state away. “Good!” Jackie said proudly, but had no idea what she was talking about. “What have I said?” 

“About Eric!” Donna sounded annoyed. 

“Oh, right.” She tilted her head back, momentarily forgetting about what just had happened. “something’s wrong?” 

“No. I mean, well...” she flinched. 

“Donna.” Jackie pushed. 

“Okay,” she started. “We were broken up a few months ago, because I didn’t accept his promise ring-” 

“Wait, what?” Jackie interrupted her, because that was something she didn’t expect. 

“Oh- it’s another history. Point is, when we were separated, I went out with another guy-” 

“Ooh, who’d say you’re so quicky.” She shook her shoulders in a frisky way. 

Donna pursed her lips. “Will you let me finish?” Jackie nodded, mumbling an apology. “So, it was just a few dates with this guy I work with, didn’t even worked out. But Eric got really upset and hurt about it, so even though we were not together, I apologized and all. Because he was hurt, you know.” Donna paused, looked around to find Eric on the couch, then said, lowering her voice. “And now, I just figured out he kissed another girl as well! And never told me about it!” 

Jackie’s lips formed an ‘O’ and she silently gasped, looking over at Eric’s too. “What a bastard,” she hissed. 

“Right?” Her voice was insecure. 

“Yes!” Jackie was emphatic. “He totally made you feel guilty about something he did too!” 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “But now I don’t know, I guess I need to talk to him.” 

“Talk to him? Oh, Donna, dear. No. You need to teach him a lesson!” Jackie retorted quickly. 

“Jackie, that’s not how relationships work.” 

She snorted. “Oh, is it manipulating feelings, then?” 

“Well, I don’t think he was, per say, manipulating me.” Donna reasoned. 

“Look Donna, men understand only one language. Trust me, I’ve seen it.” As Jackie argued, Donna’s gaze traveled away. “We’re going to come up with something that will teach him just fine.” Jackie petted her arm, glaring at her sympathetically. 

“Uh, okay, I guess.” 

* * *

The rest of the evening occurred smoothly, and Hyde didn’t bother to think of Jackie once. Well, it was impossible not to think about that particular embarrassing moment, but still, he did not think of her _at all_. 

Except for when they decided to call it and finally have a circle in the basement. He scanned around, looking for her. And she was not in the living room anymore, nor with Donna, who was talking to Fez now. Hyde frowned, standing up and going to the kitchen. 

When he passed by the swinging door, her big, horrified eyes glued to him. 

“Oh, Steven!” Mrs. Forman noticed his presence, turning to face him. “Sorry for stealing your girlfriend,” she giggled, clearly tipsy. “We’re just having a girl talk.” 

Hyde frowned, glaring between Jackie’s troubled face and Mrs. Forman’s joyful one. “About what?” 

“Oh, you wouldn’t wanna know.” Jackie rushed, more horror in her eyes. He begun to worry. 

“Okay.” Kind of without thinking, he reached out his arm, hand open, fingers stretched out, to grab hers and pull her closer to him. Jackie accepted very quickly, leaving Mrs. Forman’s side. The gang past through them without stopping to see what was going on, so he spoke, “We’re just going to hang in the basement now, Mrs. Forman.” 

“Of course!” She said. “I just gonna make myself another drink!” 

Hyde pulled Jackie with him, by the hand, through the door to the basement. Still very worried about what they might had been talking, he asked, whispering, “What was she saying?” 

They started to step down the stairs, he led them slowly because he was paying attention to her face. So much attention, that he forgot to let go of her hand. 

“It started about margaritas,” she whispered back, “but then,” dramatic pause. They went down further. Hyde lift his eyebrows, telling her to continue. “Well, I think we were talking about sex.” 

It all happened in a flash: 

“Sex?” He asked louder, startled. 

_Why would Mrs. Forman talk about sex with my girlfriend?_ He thought. 

“You guys are going to have sex?” Heard Fez’s voice. 

_Fake girlfriend_ , he corrected himself mentally, quickly. 

Suddenly, painfully, he remembered they’re still holding hands; dropped it abruptly. 

“No!” He barked in answer. 

“Jeez, Hyde. I just wanted to watch!” Fez said, offended. 

“What?” Jackie asked under her breath. 

He blinked. Confused by the flood in his head. “I need a circle, man.” 

~ 

_In circle_

Eric, staring something outside the circle: Is she really just going to watch? Man, this is weird. 

Fez: I don’t know, Eric. I kinda like it. It’s fun to be on the other side. 

Hyde looks over Fez, disgusted; says: Hey. She doesn’t want to try it. Fine by me. There’re already too many people stealing my stash! Next thing you know, the government will be putting taxes on it!” 

Donna, staring at Hyde: Do you guys think Hyde looks older? I mean, is that grey hair? Do you think my hair is gonna go gray in my birthday, too? 

Kelso, peeking quick at Hyde: I don’t know. But you guys know what? I think I’m even prettier now Hyde’s eighteen. 

Jackie’s watching everything from above the deep freezer. In her face, there’s a mix of confusion, curiosity and fun. 

~ 

“Is hard to describe, Jackie.” Steven told her, shrugging, while driving her home. 

It was past eleven. She was so past her curfew, but she guessed it was even better. 

“Well, try it?” Jackie insisted. 

She was curious. Never before she saw people smoking pot. Although, in her head, it always seemed disgusting and problematic, today, it had seemed so... not terrible. 

“Okay, so you know when you’re really tired and sleepy?” Steven started. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“So, kinda like this, but in a chill relaxing way. And you’re mind kind of goes at ease and your thinking is free, things get funnier and weirder, and then you just get so hungry and food taste amazing.” 

“That sounds... okay.” She said quietly, thinking it was not how she imagined. 

“I thought it was _disgusting_ ,” he mimicked her way of speaking, making fun of her. 

“Well, when you and your ugly friends do, it is disgusting, but I’m sure I would look cool doing it,” she snapped, but ended in a dreamy tone. 

Steven snorted, “sure.” 

“Is true,” she endorsed. “Can you think of me doing something and not looking nice?” 

“I can think of some scenarios.” 

She looked over him. _Was he serious?_ She searched in her mind what could she possible do and not look great doing it. 

Nothing. 

“No, you don’t.” Jackie replied with disbelief. 

“Of course, I can. Like, you pooping for example.” 

“Ew!” she flinched, horrified. “You’re so gross!” 

His laughter was light and echoed through the car, but it couldn't make her smile along. 

The whole thing was too terrible to cope. 

While he parked in front of her house, Jackie remembered the day from the beginning. The anxious of not knowing how to stall him for two hours; them listening to music lightly, in some sort of road trip mood; the conversation they had in some random street in Sheboygan, the hurt he was trying to hide in his voice; his party, so simple and small and heartwarming; the conversation she had with Donna; Mrs. Forman’s drunk weird sex analogies... 

For the hundredth time, she remembered that very moment when she caught him watching her and even his sunglasses couldn’t stop the electric lightning feeling that set her body awake. That particular moment was still bouncing inside her head. 

“I had a really good time today.” She told him with a truthful, but somewhat pained small. 

“Yeah, me too,” he paused, seeming unsure. “Thanks for, uh, giving a break to our act.” 

“Sure,” her smile got brighter. “Considerer this your birthday present, time away from me,” she added in a fun tone. 

“Sweet,” he said and, even in the dark, she caught a glimpse of his eyes, which was so rare. 

He was having a nice time. 

Jackie decided right there she liked when he drove her home at night. Because it meant a little time without those stupid sunglasses. It meant she had a shot trying to get honesty out of his blue eyes. 

For a second, she tried to read if he was feeling as strange as her, about their shared look. Her breathing even got shallower when the will to ask him why he was looking at her like that raise up. But she swallowed it down. 

“Happy birthday, Steven.” Opening the door to leave, she tried to find his eyes again. 

He nodded, not quite looking at her. So, she just stepped out. 

“See you tomorrow.” She heard, and turned around smiling, closing the door in the same move. 

“See ya.” 

“There you are.” Her mother opened the front door to her, directing her gaze straight to the black El Camino outside, in the dark street. “You know what time is it?” 

“I know, I’m sorry. We got carried away.” Jackie answered as the door was being closed behind her. 

“It’s a school night, Jackie.” Her tone was harsh. “What’s this smell?” 

Jackie turned to her, blank face. “What’s smell?” 

They stared each other for a sec, before Pam decided to drop it. Obviously, it was too much work. “Your father called.” 

Her heart raced. Six days. It took him six days. 

“He did? What did he say? Did he leave his new number? I want to call him back.” She gushed. 

“He travels early tomorrow.” She simply said. “But we talked, you know. And he was not happy about your behavior.” 

“Well, he said if he was going to call again?” Jackie really wanted to talk to him. 

Pam rolled her eyes, impatient. “Point is, there’s gonna be some changing here.” 

_Oh yes_. There must be phase two. Jackie crossed her arms, defiantly. 

“For starts,” Pam continued, “you grounded.” Jackie snorted, giving her back and walking away. “I’m not finished!” She heard. 

“Okay,” Jackie turned back, “what else?” 

“Your father wants me to drive you to school, and pick you up every day. And I will!” Her tone was troubled and Jackie instantly doubt her mom would stick to that. 

Jackie shrugged; her face still impassive, not at all concerned. 

“And,” her mother kept saying, “he’s cutting your allowance.” 

That unsettled her. “What?” 

“You heard, no money for you until you break up with this boy.” Now Pam sounded triumphant. 

_Shit._ “Can I at least get one last one?” 

She still had four hundred dollars to pay Steven. And she had spent all her savings already. 

“Of course not!” 

“Fine!” She retorted, almost yelling in frustration. “I don’t care. Love wins over money!” 

Her mother gasped, horrified. “Do you lost your mind? That kid doesn’t have a penny to his name!” 

“I don’t care!” Jackie stated strongly, unwilling making fists with her hands. 

“Fine then! Bet you can last two days!” Pam shouted. 

“Watch me!” Was the last thing she said before marching towards her room. 

* * *

Back in his room, tired of the eventful day, Hyde opened his cabinet drawer to count the cash once again. 

Six hundred dollars in small bills. More four to go. 

Often enough, an anxious feeling would clamp his chest and he couldn't help but feel all of this was meaningless. There were so many chances this could blew up in his face. 

Maybe he shouldn’t be even trying so hard, after all, his dad didn’t even know what day he was born. Well, to be fair, he couldn’t actually blame him, so much alcohol must not be good on the brain... and he was the father he had. 

But now, in the last moments of his not so bad birthday, in the safe loneliness of his room, in a basement of a family that was not his, he genuinely wished he was born out of different people. 

He sighed heavily, putting back the money in the bottom of the drawer. The tip of his fingers brushed against a piece of paper, he recognized as the list Jackie gave him days ago. 

Jackie Burkhart was, perhaps, not as he thought she was. He had to admit she could be nice and funny if she wanted to, she could even be thoughtful and caring. Well, he liked to imagine she was making all this mess because of some shallow thing she wanted badly, but he had come to believe it was more than that. 

Her eyes, there was something about ‘em. They had some kind of glow, a translucid shine that, as he had learned, showed every single one of her emotions openly. 

It was freaking scary. 

Every time she’d state how important this whole thing was, well, he could tell she meant it. He started to believe. And after today, as the memory of their conversation pulsed in his mind, how sweet and careful she had talked to him; how endearing was the way she grabbed his hand when he rescued her from a drunk and awkward Mrs. Forman; how their eyes – _ahem –_ maybe, they could be friends. 

Yeah, they could be friends; he already was friends with strange people. In fact, it would make this whole thing easier. 

So, in name of friendship, it wouldn’t hurt to try be a better fake boyfriend. 

Sighing, he sat in his cot to finally read what she wrote. 

_Things to know about me_ _, if you’re my (fake) boyfriend_

_Born and raised_ _in New York, my_ _dad’s_ _name_ _is Jack Burkhart_ _,_ _he’s a lawyer in a_ _countrywide law firm. Which_ _is pretty upscale_ _,_ ~~_the_ _downside is that he travels a lot,_ ~~

_My_ _mother is Pamela_

_My birthday is Set 24_ _,_ _which i_ _s always_ _a_ _perfectly_ _pleasant autumn day_

_Inherited my grandmother’s classic beauty and harmonic features_

(Hyde snorted as he read) 

_I like shopping, manicuring, design makeup, soft stuffed animals, scent candles, romantic movies, Christmas holiday and roller skating_

_My favorite band is ABBA_

(he grunted in pain and mumbled an ‘of course’) 

_If you ever want to give me something, I’ll take shiny jewelry, diamond rings and brand clothing._

_But,_ _s_ _ince you’re cheap, flowers work just fine_

(‘pftt’) 

_I’m a great kisser, in case you wondering_

(eyes rolling) 

_Also, in case you hear something like that, I’m not lesbian – this is Leah_ _Moore_ _bullshit_

(Loudly, ‘what?’) 

_And I should tell you, I suppose, I had one boyfriend before. But I don’t really wanna talk about it, so don’t_ _mention_ _it to anyone_

(‘huh,’ he murmured) 

_Anything else you wanna know_ _you can_ _ask me_

_Jackie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think?
> 
> I'm really liking to write Jackie and Donna's interactions. That situation with Eric and Donna actually happened to me! haha and I thought it fit them well, since I wanted to creat an issue withou involving Donna dating Casey (since Jackie didn't introduce them).  
> And I remember there was a situation like that, with Eric kissing other girl. It was very minor, I guess, but still. Sorry I can't recall this very well. 
> 
> This was my first circle scene! I tried a very different way to write...
> 
> As for our couple, sparks are being born!
> 
> Really hope you guys enjoyed it!


	8. The Jealous Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde decides to get into Jackie's fantasies just a little, but the girl pushes too far and the results are dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I wanna start apologizing for taking so long to update. I wasn't happy with this chapter and decided to rewrite half of it. It took me a while to feel like it was it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Jackie was used to wake up super early. She had so much to do before even breakfast; shower, face care routine, select the perfect outfit for the day, make up and hair do. Those things take time. Sometimes, she was up even before the sun. Or any maid. And specifically, her mother. 

That’s why Jackie was completely startled by her mother, looking mortified, in the Kitching. 

“God!” She placed a hand over her heart. “What you doing here? At this hour?” 

“What do you mean?” She asked back with faux confusion, accusation in her tone. “I have to drive you to school.” 

“Mom,” Jackie grunted, serving herself a bowl of cereal. 

“Believe me, I’m not happy either. God, easy on the cereal, honey. If you keep it like that no one would be able to lift you.” 

Jackie repressed a sigh. “I’m perfectly liftable, mom.” 

“Yeah, well. Just saying.” 

It was far too early to be going to school. But Jackie knew better, this was supposed to cause a fight with Steven; keep him waiting. Her heart clamped in her chest, hoping he doesn’t really get upset. 

Yesterday, she felt like they were becoming closer. Well, she felt a lot of strange things yesterday. And it all began with that exchanged look that sent sparks all over her spine. 

“Nobody’s here, mom” Jackie tried to control her defiant tone. She didn’t want to give Pam the taste. 

“Well, too bad for you. I need to go back to bed soon or else my skin will crumble,” she explained. 

Suddenly, Jackie thought about Eric’s mother, Kitty. She worked as a nurse and she even baked cookies and threw parties. That’s something. “Do you know there’s people how actually wake early and manage not to die?” 

“Yeah, poor people, Jackie. People who have to _work_.” 

“Daddy wakes up early, and he’s not poor.” Jackie reasoned. 

“But he’s a man. And men work. Us, women, our job is to be pretty and young. And you can’t get that by leaving bed before 10 am.” Pam returned in a lecturing way. 

“You can’t get that by drinking a bottle of chardonnay every night, either,” she hissed. 

“You have a lot to learn, my dear,” her mom sighed with disappointment. “Now hop off, please.” 

“Mom, the school’s not even open yet!” Jackie groaned. 

“God, Jackie, I don’t care! This is your fault, use this time to think about it.” Pam rant it out.

“Ugh!” 

Indeed, the school wasn’t open yet. And absolutely no soul passed by there for the next ten minutes. Jackie sat on the front bench, and waited, wondering how much Steven would wait for her. Would him get out of his car and knock on the door? She always waited for him on the porch. 

Few moments later, a car came into the parking area, and Jackie sat up straight. 

It was Bryce’s. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked while approaching her. “It’s so damn early.” 

“Hi Bryce,” she gave him a forced smile, “got an early ride today.” 

“Where’s Hyde?” 

_Crap_. “He’s... he couldn’t, uh...” 

“You guys are okay?” He sounded over interested. 

“Yeah, of course! It’s just, he had a thing to do this morning,” she paused. “But why you’re early, too?” 

“Just dropped my mom and little brother at a dentist appointment.” He sat next to her. “You shouldn't be here alone. Can be dangerous. Next time, you know, your boyfriend can’t drive you, just give me a call.” 

Jackie nodded. “It won’t be necessary, but thanks.” 

Bryce stared at her, intensely; she felt a little uncomfortable. “Can I just say... Jackie, you know I like you, right?” 

Her blood rushed. “Oh, I...” 

“No, it’s okay. Just want it to be clear.” 

“It is clear.” Jackie swallowed hard. That was so straight forward. 

“Good. And I know it’s still far, but if you and Hyde aren’t together by then, I would like to take to the prom.” 

_Oh_. That was flattering. An early invitation to the prom. But something jumped in the back of her mind, although she couldn’t get a grip on it. “Why wouldn’t we be together by then?” 

“Oh, I didn’t mean-” 

And out of nowhere, the school front became crowded. Jackie got up to leave, not knowing why she felt sick in her stomach. 

* * *

Anything could’ve happened. Jackie wouldn’t just blow him off for no reason, they had an agreement; he tried to build back his anger. And as for the first period, he had lost it before, and for less noble reasons. So, he would have to wait until lunch time so he could talk to her, and ask why the hell she made him wait for her like a damn fool. 

But before he could even get to the cafeteria, Leah pulled him aside. Leah Moore. Jackie’s nemesis. 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” She asked, her voice honeyed but her eyes not covering her intentions very well. 

Leah was nasty. She was often mean and snob, but damn him if she wasn’t one of his best shags. 

She kept going, “I don't mean to gossip or anything, but everybody’s saying anyway.” 

“What?” He asked, sounding bored. 

“Jackie got here with Bryce Fingerson today. They’re saying they slept together.” She could barely hide her sly smile. 

“What?” Disbelief in his tone. 

“Yeah, I thought it was so whory of her. Everybody knows how you trying to be a good boyfriend and she cheats on you like that. Such a bi-” He glared hard at her, making her cut her insult in the middle. 

Hyde felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Jackie wasn't his actually girlfriend, but – if they were doing this crap, he wasn't going to be two-timed, even if he was being paid for. 

“I’m just trying to help, you know. If you need someone to talk...” Leah continued, but he just left her talking to herself. 

By the time he got to his table, Hyde had convinced himself that Leah was lying. Why on earth Jackie would arrive at school, early in the morning, with Fingerson? He, himself, had dropped her home last night. Man, that was a total bullshit. 

But his friends’ eyes were pity on him. 

“Oh, Hyde,” Fez started, “Do not feel sad. Girls like Jackie are too pretty to be faithful.” 

Hyde felt that taste filling up his mouth again. 

“Tell me about it,” Kelso complained. “Beautiful people shouldn't be forced into go monogamous.” 

“Kelso, shut up!” Donna stepped in. 

“You guys heard too, huh?” Hyde finally asked, his face more zen than ever. 

“Well, yeah.” Donna answered. “Although I strongly believe you should talk to her. Women need to be heard, you know.” 

“That girl is no good, Hyde. Told you from the start. Too square to settle with a guy like you.” Eric once again declared his disapproval of Jackie. 

_Why was he feeling so... bitter about this?_ She could sleep with Bryce, the douchebag, if she wanted. She could sleep with the whole fricking school if she wanted. 

“Okay, first of all, you need to learn how to keep your nose to yourself, Eric.” Jackie’s voice sounded clear and powerful by the side of their table. He swore he saw Forman shiver a little. “And second of all, I’m absolutely not a square.” 

“Well, we can see that. Since you wasted no time to being horizontal with Fingerson.” Eric sneered. 

“Eric!” Donna gasped. But Hyde didn’t look at them, because his eyes were on Jackie. 

And her eyes, always so open, were confused. 

“What he’s talking about?” She asked him, sitting by his side, not glaring away. 

She had no clue; it was so clear. And the bitterness died down in his throat. 

“You tell me.” He said back, because well, they had appearances to keep. “Why was my girlfriend arriving with Fingerson today?” 

“What? I didn’t arrive with him! Who said that?” Her voice picked, like he learned it used to when she was upset. 

“Everybody, gorgeous.” Fez said, snapping ‘em out of each other. 

“Well, it’s not true. My mom brought me,” her eyes flew back to him, and they were saying ‘sorry about that’, “and we met outside the school. We just talked. What the hell people are saying?” 

“That you slept in his place; that you’re cheating on me.” Hyde said, overreacting. 

“What?” Jackie’s eyes popped out; she was genuinely surprised. “That’s nonsense. We were together the whole time last night.” 

“Yeah, but still. Can’t always know what you doing when I’m out.” 

Jackie looked the most offended he had seen so far. He felt bad. And a bit confused. What he said was harsh, but she wasn’t getting his move. 

“Steven,” she cried out, and he felt even worse. “Can we talk in private?” 

There was a door, all the way across the cafeteria, that leaded to an open patio, and if you kept walking, would lead to the gym area. He followed her there, through this. The mid-day sun almost hurt his eyes, if it weren’t for his shades. 

Before Jackie could even turn to face him, he asked, “so, was it good?” 

“What?” She was facing him now, but still oblivious to the tiny smirk in the corner of his lips. “Steven are you mad at me? Because I-” 

“What? I’m not mad,” he cut in. “I was pulling off the Jealous Boyfriend.” 

“Oh!” She realized. “You were faking it? Thank God.” 

_Thank God_. _Thank God he’s not mad at her?_

“Of course, I was faking.” He studied her down, to try to understand what her eyes may be showing. “Were you worried I was not?” 

It was an abnormal hot that day in Point Place, and it was so bright outside. So luminous, he could actually see every shade of her eyes, and… wait – they were not quite identical. 

_They were not the same color._ _How could he have missed that?_

“Well, yeah.” She paused, and he had difficulty remembering what was it that he asked. “I mean, I don’t want to trouble our partnership. And I just stood you up this morning. Sorry about it, by the way. My dad called, he decided my mom has to drive me now, like I’m ten. But that’s good, it means our plan’s working. Everybody’s buying that we’re together, like a real couple.” 

“Right.” Hyde was studying her eyes, mesmerized. 

It was a subtle difference, but still. 

One iris was brownish, maybe a little bit honeyed, with green gusts crossing it. And the other one was close to this, but a bit bluer, like a glassy, frosty type of blue, with also a touch of hazel. 

_How was that even possible?_ And even more importantly: _how on earth could he notice all this shades in matter of seconds?_

“Why are you staring at me, Steven?” Her voice brought him back. “Stop it, you’re being creepy.” 

“What?” He blinked. Scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not staring at you. It’s you that always assume people are.” 

“A girl can tell when she’s been stared at. Specially a girl like me.” He rolled his eyes, happy to glare away. “What? It’s a survival skill, you know. Because of creepy guys like you.” 

“I’m not creepy, Jackie. Stop saying that.” She gave him that know-it-all look that he hated, and Hyde tried to hard not to stare again. “So, your mom’s driving you now, huh?” 

“Yeah, but I have an idea how we can piss her off.” 

“Of course, you do.” Hyde grunted, turning around himself to go back inside, shaking off the dizzy feeling of discovering unpaired eyes. 

“Wait, you said before you were acting like a real boyfriend, _on purpose_.” She emphasized, grabbing his arm. “Did I hear it correctly?” 

“Whatever, Jackie.” He shrugged, beginning to walk. “Just thought it was funny, the whole thing.” 

“Oh, no, it is,” she agreed. And then, she laced her arm in his, so they could walk together. Nobody was watching. But she did it anyway. “It just makes me happy that you’re committed to our plan.” 

He rolled his eyes, not sure about what to say. She kept talking in a dreamy voice, “now you’ll just have to talk to Bryce.” 

“What?” He looked down at her, shocked. 

“Well, you started. Now you have to stick to the character.” 

* * *

What neither Jackie or Hyde could ever know is that, after Hyde left her alone in the main hall, Leah went straight to the girl's locker room, hoping she’d find Jackie and maybe slip a word or two about her conversation with Hyde. Just for fun. But Jackie wasn’t there, and well, that sucked. Anyway, it was lunch break and even cheerleaders have to eat. The shorter way to the cafeteria was skirting out the gymnasium, by the patio. It was just a case of pure luck that she got there in time to hear Jackie saying stuff like _acting like a real boyfriend_ , and a _plan_ , and OH MY GOD! 

* * *

For the hundredth time, her piercing voice repeated the same request. So, he repeated the same answer, “I told you, no.” 

“But Steven, it would be perfect. As my boyfriend, you need to defend my honor. And you do that by confronting Bryce.” 

_God_. She was more than annoying, she was maddening. Hyde inhaled deeply. “Jackie, one thing is acting jealous in front of my friends. I did because it was kinda funny. But other completely different thing, is picking a fight with Fingerson out of nothing.” 

“Not nothing. Me!” Jackie jumped a little in her sit, at the bleachers, to emphasis her last word. 

He snorted, presumptuous. “Yeah, no thanks.” 

In the field, the other cheerleaders were training. But Jackie had skipped practice today, according to her, for the first time in her life. When she listed her innumerous reasons for him, he only registered two: bitchy gossips she didn’t wanted to deal with and getting back at her mom, although he didn’t quiet understood how. 

“But... I don’t see the point of doing just in front of your friends, who already believe our story.” Jackie continued, unflagging. 

She was almost reaching the edge of his self-control. “Everybody believes by now, Jackie.” 

“Okay, well if so, they’d think I’m a cheater. And I’m not.” 

“Who cares?” Hyde dropped his head between his knees, if it wasn’t for his neck, he’d gladly let himself roll away from her. “They're seeing nothing changed and assuming it’s just a rumor.” 

“But I don’t want them to assume, I want them to know. I want ‘em to know I have a boyfriend that defends me, and cares for me and protects me at all costs. Like a warrior, or a brave prince.” 

He grunted; she just wouldn’t drop it. 

“I’m serious, wouldn’t it be something? Imagine: Steven Hyde, mysterious burnout student, with not a care in the world, goes out of his shell to defend the honor of the girl he loves most. The school is force to agree that Jackie Burkhart, beautiful and charming cheerleader, has a hold on his heart that’s so strong it can break through his thick -” 

“Oh my God, Jackie. Shut up!” He burst out loudly, angry. Abnormally angry. 

She looked at him, mouth falling open, bulging eyes. “Excuse you?” 

“What? I said shut up,” he repeated, not feeling intimidated by her harsh glare. “Is not like I’ve never told to shut up before.” 

“Well, not like this. With such... rage.” 

“Jackie, you're driving me crazy. You yap and yap about every possible thing, but hey, didn’t you notice? I don’t give a damn.” 

Hell, she can’t just be there sitting on her expensive pants talking like she could ever know who he _is_. 

She puckered her forehead. “Well, you should! I mean, I don’t just yap. What I say is important.” 

“You know what? That’s your fricking problem. You think so big of yourself, actually, that is the _only_ thing you think about.” Hyde spoke poisonously. 

“That’s not true!” Jackie lifted her brows, her voice raising even more. “And don’t you just assume to know what my problem is.” 

He scoffed, “c’mon, truth is you’re just a spoiled little brat that can’t handle anything slightly different from what you want in your pink little bourgeoisie world. You know, I bet you just want new painting in you room, or a stupid necklace that costs like a car or some shit like that.” 

Her mien went darker in pure fury, “You such a dick!” She hissed, getting silent right after. 

Fine by him. 

But her quietness didn’t go far and suddenly, she barked, “You don’t know me. You have no idea what I’m going through.” Her eyes became glassy and her voice threatened to break. He recoiled. “And for the matter of fact, what I really want is nothing shallow or... or... It’s just, my parents are divorcing and the ground is cracking open under my feet!” 

_Crap_. Hyde felt sorry he ever said anything. If he knew it was going to unravel such heavy topic, he would never. All his worst fears became real when the first tear streaked the barrier of her eye and threatened to fall. “Jackie,” he called softly. She wiped it away the lonely tear with the tip of her fingers. He was so guilty. “You know, that sucks, but, uh, is not always a bad thing, I mean-” 

“You don’t understand,” her voice got a bit heavier and she turned in the bench to face him, “I never wanted to be here, but I sucked it up ‘cause I had no choice, daddy just needed to be in this town.” Her pretty eyes grew wetter and wetter, barely holding back the waves. “And now that they split up, suddenly it isn’t so necessary for him to be here, so he went back to New York.” She raised her hands, and then dropped them in her legs again, exasperated. Tears flowed freer when she said, “and I beg- asked him to take me with him, but he… he just,” she shrugged, like she couldn’t put that into words. 

“Oh,” he took a pause, understanding what had happened, but not sure what to tell her. It was a tricky territory for him, parents leaving. Not something he ever expected Jackie Burkhart would experience. “Still got your mom, though,” he said, quietly, just following the traits of his thoughts. 

Jackie shrugged again, gazing at the field as more tears fell through her cheeks. “My mom, me and her never really had a good relationship.” She paused, like she was searching for the right way to say it. “She has done somethings that... Besides, I don’t think she ever really wanted me, I think I was just her triumph.” 

Hyde felt like he was heartbroken himself and as awkward as it was, he couldn’t look away from that fragile girl wiping her tears off as quickly as they appear. This feeling, this wanting of comforting her had took over him, and it was so difficult to ignore it. “Hey,” he said softly, holding back his hand that almost reached for her hair, “don’t cry.” 

“Not crying.” She cleaned her face even quicker, sitting with her back straighter and forcing a smile. 

He cleaned his throat. “So, do you think that if you push enough, your mom might send you to New York?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “I’m sure of it.” 

He felt a sharp punch in the base of his stomach. She wanted a way out. Just like him. All this time, their motives were never one world apart like he told himself many times. They were, in fact, so similar. 

Jackie turned back to him again and they locked their gaze. And her eyes were out of this world. Seriously. It felt like he was caught in the undertow, thrown from side to side, breath being taken from his lungs forcefully. 

“Can I ask you something?” She asked softly, so different from the two minutes ago Jackie. 

“Shoot.” His voice sounded strange, like he had used one he kept saved for too long and it became almost like someone else’s. 

“What do you need the money for?” 

It took him out of his guard. The last thing he needed or wanted was someone looking to closely into him, he never liked it. It always made him feel bare, unsheltered. His throat felt tighter. Uncomfortable, he looked away.“It’s, ah, it’s personal.” 

“Oh,” she retracted herself, seeming truly hurt, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were _not_ sharing personal stuff.” 

Suddenly, she got up, walking past him to the bleachers exit. Hyde frowned, getting up too, “what? Are you mad?” 

“Well, kinda,” Jackie turned back to face him, “I just poured my heart out here.” 

“I didn’t ask you to,” he said with no acusation. She did because she wanted, not ‘cause he pushed. This time, it was hard to read the look in her face, but for some reason, he didn’t like it. 

“Nice. Think I’m walking home today. Bye Steven.” 

“Jackie?” He called, but she didn’t stop. 

The weight in his chest was so strangely heavy, he had to sit down again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a LOT in this chapter, and I think it opens a new phase for them.  
> Please, tell me your feelings about this!


	9. Friends with no benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jackie and Hyde reflect on their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!
> 
> How was the holidays? Hoping it had been good!
> 
> So, first, I'm sorry for taking this long to update. I honestly got stuck on the story, strugling to make conections and move on the plot. Also, I had other ideas ocupping my head, so I let them be free. This chapter was already written, so I just made so modifications... anyway, I'm trying to get back on my feet but maybe it's going to take a bit longer, please forgive me and don't give up on the story.

If anyone would ask her, Jackie would definitely say she loved everything about herself. And she _did_ love herself, mostly. One of the things she hated, however, was her tend to cry so easily. It could come in handy, sometimes, but not always. Most of the times she would end up with heavy chest and swollen eyes, crying her heart out, alone, in bed. 

She also hated that she was stupid, naïve, just like her mom used to say. Tears fell from her eyes with such load, like coming from the lowest of her guts, and she hated that even more. That she was feeling so hurt. _And lonely_. 

Everybody hated her in this town. The cheerleaders squad hated her. And Steven’s friends either hated, tolerated or wanted to sleep with her. But she innocently thought Steven and her were becoming friends. 

Again, she enlisted in her head the reasons why she had thought so. They had been having fun. Sorta. And they even had a moment of honest. Sure, they mostly argued all the time, but that was okay, she guessed. Friends argued. 

All she was doing was asking, cause as a friend she wanted to know him better. Well, truth been said, she kind of needs to know what his up to, if she knew what he needs, perhaps she could provide other kinds of assistance, that didn’t involve money. But no. He was a rude son of a bitch. A surly bitter guy. And she hated him too. Just like everybody else in this stupid, backwater town. 

Her house was ghostly empty. Her mom should be there by now, furious because Jackie skipped cheer practice and made her wait like a fool; cheerleading was a sacred thing for her. Maybe her plan didn’t work, maybe her mother didn’t even go to pick her up. That wouldn't be a first. 

Whatever now. More than anything, she wanted to go home. Her true home. She just wanted to talk to her father. First, to scold him; then to demand him to pick her up from this shithole and let her live the glamorous life she was born to have. And in that life, no poor, rude burnout boys would ever be allowed. Instead, she’d only get close to sophisticated, educated people. Just like... like... Thomas. _Shit_. Why was she thinking of him now? 

She crawled in her bed to her phone and dialed the number of her childhood house; a strange voice was quick to inform her the number no longer existed. _Great_. They were all the same: Jack, Thomas and Steven. Men suck. 

Jackie stood up from her bed to wash her face. No more crying. No more whining. She had only one shot for this to work, if her suspicious were correct. God, her reflection on the mirror looked terrible. She needed money. How was she supposed to finish her operation if she couldn’t pay Steven? If only he had told her what he wanted. 

* * *

Point Place wasn’t such a bad town. Sure, it was kind of boring and there was a total of zero places to go at night and also the people... they didn’t know how to rock and roll. Yet, Hyde had always trouble to understand this need to leave. Edna had it. Always complaining about how this place was a dead end, saying she should had married someone that was born better. 

His mother, he recalled, was from someplace between Indianapolis and Lafayette. Maybe Thorntown, or Whitestown. He always wondered if she went back to there, but Hyde doubt. His dad, on the other hand, was a Point Place child. Born of a long line of troublemakers and deadbeats. He guessed that’s why Bud came back, because the people who are born here, can never really leave. 

This city was something that impregnated in one’s veins by the first breath. You can’t shake it. He thought about that every time Donna would say she wanted to travel the world. He believed she would. But she’d inevitably come back. 

It made sense that Jackie would want to leave too. She wasn't from here; she wasn’t bound to be here. Like him. No matter how many people would leave, Hyde would stay. There was no point in trying. 

“Hyde, could you not?” Fez’s voice broke into his thoughts. 

“What?” He asked to Fez annoyed face, in the seat closest to him. 

“Tappin’ your foot. I’m trying to watch Bob Newhart.” 

Hyde stanched his right foot, that been knocking against the floor without his consent. Fez wasn’t expecting an apology and Hyde tried to look to the show on the tv. It seemed awfully boring. 

“So, do you guys know that sophomore, Lisa Byer?” He flipped his eyes over to Donna, an alarm ringing in his head. From his seat, he saw all the color leaving Forman’s face. “She won the contest to publish her story in the last paper of the school year. I heard she’s very talent.” 

That was pretty harmless, but Fez turned himself nervously anyway. 

"Oh, I- I don’t think I know who she is.” Forman said, eyes focused so hard on the tv, it could open a hole in it. 

Hyde almost grunted out loud; he wanted to smack Forman in the head so badly. 

“I don’t know her either,” Kelso said, his voice loud and shaky. 

Well, if Donna wasn’t sure before, she is now. What a bunch of morons. 

“Really, Kelso?” Donna turned herself over to investigate Kelso, siting in the lawn chair. “Because I could swear you tried to hit on her.” 

“What? No. She likes nerdy guys.” He said, incredulous. And Hyde saw Death approaching the basement slowly. 

“Oh, just like Eric, then?” Donna slyly asked him, for Forman’s completely horror. 

“Well, it's funny you’d say that-” Kelso said in deep thought, alarming everyone else, even Hyde. 

Clearing his throat loudly, Fez got up from the couch. “Let’s go Kelso, we have that thing we need to do.” 

“What thing?” He looked to Fez with confusion. Sometimes, Hyde believed Kelso was no more than five-years-old. 

“That _thing!_ Come on now.” Fez walked to the door determined. 

“But Fez!” Kelso protested. 

“I said now,” he was emphatic, and Kelso got up defeated. 

“Alright! No need to stress yourself, buddy.” Once Fez was already out, Kelso turned his face to rest of them to whisper, “can you believe this guy?”

_Can I believe all of you?_ Hyde thought to himself. 

“Well,” Donna breathed, fixing herself in the couch. “I liked Lisa. Hope we can become friends.” 

“Do you guys heard my mom calling? I think I- yeah, she’s calling. Be right back.” Forman practically ran upstairs. _How smoothly._

Hyde knew his friend didn’t actually do those things in bad faith, he was just so dumb that he managed to screw himself over and over. Back when he and Donna were broken up, Forman was down, dragging chains around the basement, crying - out loud - over her. So, he and the guys arranged a somewhat of a date with Lisa, a girl Kelso swore it was perfect for Forman. And apparently, she was close. Her only problem was not to be Donna. That was nothing so wrong about the whole thing. But Forman preferred to make a secret out of something small. Well, it snowballed. 

“He did it, didn't he?” Donna’s voice appeared again after a moment of silence. 

“What?” He offered her his blank face. 

“Hyde,” she looked nonchalant over him. “I know they kissed, okay?” 

“You do?” She nodded. “So you just torturing him? Like your style.” He smirked, perking a brow. 

Donna rolled her eyes, but her face wasn’t amused nor happy. “I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me.” 

Hyde twitch the corner of his lips, “you know him.” 

“Yeah, but a relationship needs honest or else it won’t work.” Donna usually had these ready things to say, like she had read in a magazine or something. _Relationships needs honest_. It sounded made it up. 

Yet, something squeezed shut his stomach. He shifted in his chair. “So tell him, you know. Be honest.” 

“Oh, hell no! I was honest before. I told him everything I did when we were separated, everything! It’s his turn!” Now, he could see how bothered she was. 

Hyde sighed, “so, what you gonna do?” 

Determination struck her eyes. “I’m gonna keep torturing him until he comes clean, just like Jackie said.” 

His mind startled. “Jackie?” 

“Yeah, this was her idea. Well, not exactly. Speaking of her, where is she? I need to talk to her.” 

“Oh,” he stopped, as the memory of her hurt eyes flooded him. “I... don’t know.” 

“Oh no, you guys are still fighting?” 

“No,” he grimaced. Problem was, Donna has always been easy to talk to, and before he could know, he was _speaking_. “I mean, sort of.” 

“Hyde, I’m sure there’s nothing going on between Jackie and Bryce.” Her tone was complacent. 

“I know that. It's just... never mind.” There was no point. How could he explain to her if he wasn’t even sure why Jackie got so upset with him? 

“Oh, c’mon. Just say it.” She said nonchalantly. 

“It’s just...” Oh well, then it hit him. “She was being honest and I should’ve been too.” His voice was low, eyes lost in the shapes on the television. 

But how could he be honest with her? What should he say? _Hey, I need money so I can clean my dad’s debts with a criminal, yeah, my dad that took off when I was 8 years-old and manage to get himself arrested. Over what? Oh, drug dealing. My mom? Yeah, I have no idea where she is. Yeah, it sucks._

He could never tell her such things; he could never deal with pity in her clear showing eyes. Just to thinking of it made him nauseous. 

When he looked back to Donna though, she was smiling cheesy. 

“Oh my god! She told you that she loves you and you couldn’t say it back!” She shot excited. 

“What?” Hyde jumped in his seat; face twisted in horror. 

“But you totally do! That’s so sweet,” she beamed. 

“Donna, that’s crazy! And besides, I don’t do love,” he explained. “And I definitely do not love _her_!” 

“Right,” Donna wouldn't quit smiling. 

“Shut up!” 

“Fine! I’ll leave you alone, lover boy.” She got up, and pointing her index finger to him, she warned, “but you have to promise you won’t tell Eric I know.” 

“Why would I do that?” He looked at her with contempt. 

Donna smirked, “So I won’t tell everybody you love Jackie.” 

Hyde grunted in pain. “I don’t love her!” 

* * *

An effervescent anger bubbled up in her throat. When she went to sleep last night and her mother hadn’t got home yet, Jackie saw everything unfold in her head. Still, seeing her like that, half clothed on the couch, smelling like tequila made Jackie sick. “Get up, mom! You suppose to take me to school!” 

“Oh dear, no.” She mumbled, half waked. 

“Where were you last night?” Jackie spit. 

Pam smiled lazy. “I was just leaving to pick you up when Donavan Bishop called.” Her lips curled in a pleased smile. “Remember Donavan?” 

Jackie frowned. “Dad’s cardiologist?” Pam nodded. “What the hell, mom?” 

“What?” Pam’s eyes opened for the first time; they were sleepy, dazed. “He just heard Jack was gone. And then it hit me. Your daddy’s gone!” Her features relaxed and she closed her eyes again, sinking even more into the couch. “Your dad’s finally gone.” 

Exactly how she feared, her mother was tasting the divorcee life. She always had such light feet, even when married, that would take her everywhere with no guilt or day of return. Except now, daddy wasn't home anymore. 

“Great!” Jackie sneered, “now you can freely sleep with the whole town. But who’s taking me to school today?” 

“Oh, honey, can’t you walk?” 

Jackie huffed strongly. “I hate you,” she snarled. 

Close to seven minutes into walking, she noticed the black El Camino coasting her in the street. Her heart set on a faster pace. Putting her feet into stop, she crossed her arms in her chest, protectively. 

“What you doing here?” She asked icily. 

“Just going to school. Do you need a ride?” His aspect was carefree, as he shamelessly pretended nothing was wrong. 

“Don’t even- ‘cause I recall all of your complains about how my house was so out of your route.” Jackie perked her brows, expectantly. 

“Man,” he breathed, “you still mad?” 

“Ugh, I’m not mad, Steven. I’m upset. And you driving down my street won’t change that.” Fearlessly determinate to ignore him, she begun to walk again. 

“Jackie.” She heard him calling with exasperation. 

Then the car advanced a little, catching up on her. His face not as carefree as before. 

“Don’t be a brat and get in.” She stopped, small flushed circles coloring her cheeks. “Get in.” Steven insisted. 

“No!” 

“Jackie!” 

They stood still, outstaring each other at the border of confrontation. Jackie’s heart pumped idly in her chest and when she gave a thought to the fact that they were eye to eye, she may had flinched a little. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked again, more softness this time. 

Steven clenched his jaw and she could sense his hesitance from across the sidewalk. “I just thought it wouldn’t hurt to check if you were going to school okay. And clearly you weren’t.” 

Jackie blinked. “So, you were thinking about me?” 

“In a way,” he shrugged. “Now can you please get in? We’re gonna be late.” 

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. In the diminished space, Steven’s presence seemed stronger. Jackie cleared her throat. 

“So, what happened to you mom?” He cautiously asked. 

“What do you care?” 

“Well,” he sighed, “don’t we have and agreement? I gotta know this stuff.” 

Rolling her eyes, she answered, “she won’t be driving me anymore.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay, then.” 

The rest of the ride was made in silence and when he finally parked in the school, Jackie was ready to jump out of the car. 

But before she could open the door, he whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

Trying to control her emotions, she let her back touch the seat gently, for support. “For what?” 

“You know,” he swallowed. She realized he actually expected her to know, so she just kept staring at him. “For the thing with your parents.” 

She felt a part of her softening, yes, but that wasn’t all. He had hurt her feelings, too. Somehow. She continued to stare, no blinking. 

“And for, you know, being an ass.” He tried again. It had costed him so much, she could tell. Few words, so much trouble in saying. Even so, he continued, “and just so you know, you can talk to me. I mean, I’m not so good at _sharing_ , but, if you feel like talking about that shit to a friend, I’ll listen.” 

Warmth spread from across her chest, enervating her insides. “Thanks.” She swallowed dry. “So, are we friends, then?” 

“Yeah, man. Think of us as friends with no benefits. You take two good looking kids, put them in a relationship with no doing whatsoever and that’s what’s left of it.” _Wait, did he just call her pretty?_ Jackie smiled, noticing the smirk that shaped his lips. 

“Okay, I’m good with that. And I’m sorry, too,” she offered. “For sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

He smirked bigger. “It's okay. It’s so big it sure must happen all the time.” 

Biting up a smile that insisted on betray her, Jackie stepped out the car. “My nose is perfectly shaped, okay? As you said, I’m a good-looking kid.” 

Steven skirted the car to take his place by her side with a silly smirk in his lips. And without much thought, their hands enlaced easily together, sending tiny shivers up her arm. 

“Now, since we’re friends – with no benefits, help me with this one. Clearly, this tone of red matches my skin, check it out,” she turned slightly to show him her blouse. “But I was wondering, do you think cranberry-red would sit right on me? ‘Cause I saw this gorgeous dress the other day, but you know, it might be a shade too dark. You know what? Forget it, of course it would look great on me.” 

“Yeah, truly there’s no benefit in that,” Steven retorted, but there wasn’t much scorn in his tone. 

“Oh, hush it! But really, what do you think?” 

“Sure, Jackie. I mean, it’d look great.” He shrugged and a fuzzy warm feeling spread from Jackie’s chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let's chat about it!  
> As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Spying and Prying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde and Jackie get closer and some informations are learn, in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!
> 
> Here's another chapter, hope you guys like it!

The weekend slid by smoothly and Hyde, as the rest of the gang, was becoming used to Jackie’s presence. Friday night, all Saturday ‘till dark and then again on Sunday, she stuck around in the basement, changing their dynamics and shaking everything up. Hyde just let her, because she was clearly needing to keep her head in other things. And he knew that feeling. 

Sure, she was still annoying alright, but it was like a familiar type of annoyance. In a strange way, Jackie was turning into the sixth element that was missing all along. She and Donna started and odd friendship, which was resulting in funny burns between them. She clicked with Fez almost automatically, with his dumb adoration over her. With Kelso, well, he was still all over her, but it was okay because it meant he had an excuse to frog his friend even more. Forman and Jackie were another level of bickering, but Hyde suspect she was making her way into his heart too. 

As for him, it became surprisingly easier to have her tiny hands over his shoulders, when he was in his chair; to fit their fingers together, whenever they’d walk somewhere; to hear her voice when she was holding back an easy laughter in her throat; to try to capture her eyes in the right light, so he could see the colors again. 

_The things you get used to it, man._

“They’re officially gone,” Forman said, appearing in the side door again. 

“That means, circle time!” Kelso announced. 

Hyde stood up to take his stash in his room, as everyone else started to arrange the circle. When he was back, Jackie was sitting in the couch, in the seat next to him. He frowned, in the other many circle times of the weekend, she had been choosing the outside. 

Hyde sat back in his chair and looked over her, his brow arching in a silent quest. 

“What?” She shrugged, asking back in a whisper. 

He shrugged too, lightning the joint. His friends remained silent as he puffed twice. Apparently, no one was going to question her presence, and that, the fact the they were okay with her there, made him somewhat happy. 

It was cool to know his friends would accept whatever real girlfriends he wanted to have, even if they were just like Jackie. I was also cool to know Jackie couldn't say she hadn’t any friends anymore. She kinda did now. 

“You sure?” He asked when he handed her the lit joint. 

“Yeah,” she reassured him, smiling. 

“Okay, you have to inhale, and press a little bit.” He explained to her confused face. “Just try it.” 

Jackie pinned the joint in her awfully good shaped lips and he felt a weird jolt of adrenaline. _‘I’m great kisser_ ,’ he remembered her claim. “Push it,” he whispered, his voice a little tensed up, “now hold it.” 

While Jackie held the smoke in her chest, her eyes locked in his and she had a different glow in them. Kind of eager, but also naughty, aflame. It was the sexiest thing he had ever saw and it made his blood rush in the most embarrassing places. 

But then she bursted into an insane cough, startling him and breaking off the spell. 

“Wow.” He heard Kelso saying while he got up to take a popsicle in the deep freeze. 

“Here,” Hyde offered. Her eyes were now watery and not at all like they were seconds before, and yet, he still felt hot. “It’ll help.” 

“God,” she breathed after taking a few sucks in the popsicle. “Sorry. That’s terrible.” 

Fez bent himself forward. “Oh, don’t worry, goddess. In my first time, I coughed so much I suspected they were actually trying to kill me. But the results were worth it.” 

Hyde chuckled, glad for the opportunity to focus on something else. 

“Yeah,” Kelso agreed, smiling. “I remember. Hyde had to hold you down when you went to attack Forman.” 

“Sorry, Eric.” Fez recoiled a little, with regretful features. “But can you blame me? I mean, look at those little wrists, he’s the easier.” He explained himself with guilt. 

“Hey!” Forman protested when everyone laughed, including Jackie, he noticed. 

“You can’t fight logic, man.” Hyde stated. 

“Okay.” Jackie breathed out and then inhaled, getting prepared for another hit. He suppressed an urge to smile at her. 

Jackie was the laughing type of stoner. It was funny. Sober Jackie was a bit uptight, yeah, always correcting her posture; even when annoying, she kept a politeness that tended to get to his nerves. But doped mind Jackie sat back in the couch totally relaxed, giggling dorky at absolutely everything. It was adorable to watch. Kind of. 

Stoned ass Hyde was talkative. He had all this stuff in his head, like conspiracy theories, historical and curious facts he read about it, or political take ins that he kept to himself. It all seem to gush out of him, and it was okay because it didn’t bore anyone. They were all in their own trips. 

This time however, he was quieter. Every time a train of thought tried to form itself, her loony laughter drained it all away. 

“Oh my god,” she sat up, flashing eyes lost somewhere ahead of her. “You guys are thinking what I’m thinking?” Sounded like a rhetorical question, but Jackie didn’t go through. 

“What?” Fez asked, all woozy himself. 

"What?” She retorted giggly. 

“Okay,” Forman intervened, exchanging a concerned, yet amused look with Hyde. “No more for the cheerleader girlfriend.” 

_Fake_ , he thought, as his eyes lazily scanned over the little breezy brunette by his side. _Fake girlfriend._

* * *

“Hmmm,” Jackie moaned, “this is so good. I haven’t eaten a burger in months.” She took another gigantic bite. 

“Really?” Donna asked her, from the other side of the table. 

They were in this pretty skanky dinner. Jackie knew it was a place where some students went, but since it was super cheap, she had never been there before. The burger was amazing though. 

“We eat all the time,” Donna continued. “And it’s not _that_ good, you just have the munchies.” 

“What’s that?” 

“It’s like the crazy hunger you get after smoking a bunch of pot.” 

“Donna!” Jackie scolded her with a whisper, checking if anyone else had heard it. In a glance, she saw Eric and Fez playing foosball at the other corner, Michael sloppily frenching a blonde by the bathroom door and Steven waiting at the counter. 

“Don’t worry,” she laughed it off. “So, I see you and Hyde made up. Did he say the words?” 

Jackie choked with her burger; her eyes strangled over Donna. Before answering anything, she took a sip of her pop. “What words?” 

“Well, those three little words, you know?” 

She was talking about ‘ _I love_ _you’?_ Taking from her waiting face, she was. 

“Uh, well, no. I mean, is like a little too soon, anyway.” Donna’s face didn’t fall. Instead, she seemed to be holding something back. “Why? What do you know?” 

“Nothing,” she hurried. “...Okay, I’m just saying this because you’ve been a good friend to me with this whole thing with Eric. And also, to the hell with this brotherhood thing. Like, it doesn’t matter if they have a guy friend and a girl friend, they’ll always have each other’s back. I mean-” 

“Donna, boys are stupid.” Jackie cut in. “Please focus on the important part – me. Was Steven talking about me?” 

“Well, we were talking the other day and your name came up. And he may or may not implied he’s in love with you.” 

“What?” Her voice came out strangled, but just loud enough to make Steven turn to face her; he gave her a quizzical glare from a far. “What?” Jackie repeated, more like a whisper now, focusing hard on Donna’s features. 

“He didn’t like actually said, but-” 

“Said what?” It was Steven’s voice this time. He placed the fries over the table and took a seat. 

“Oh- Donna was just... just telling me how Eric-” 

“Jackie.” Another voice infiltrated into the conversation just in time. Leah’s. Jackie tried hard to put on a smile. 

“Leah.” 

“I didn’t see you in the last practice. And I’m seeing that now you come to The Hub.” Her face was taking by faux concern, “you know, as your friend, I’ll give one advice.” Leah gave Steven and Donna a second glare, before bending down a bit. “Don’t let your boyfriend take control of your personality, or else you gonna lose sight of the things you want.” 

Jackie smiled at her. “No need to worry, Leah. I know exactly what I want and how to get it.” 

“Good,” She stood up straight. “Because it can be trick, since he’s your first _real_ boyfriend.” 

She didn’t like the tone Leah used; she also didn’t like the cocky smile that was pulling her lips to the side. Jackie’s brows pulled together just a little, and before she could shake it off that strange feeling, she spoke with her guts. “I’d know. Steven’s not my first real boyfriend.” 

“He’s not?” Donna questioned. 

Jackie peeked at her friends quickly. “No.” She glared back at Leah, not without registering Steven’s digging eyes on her. “I had a boyfriend in New York.” 

“Oh, did you really?” Jackie frowned deep at her. _What was it with her tone?_ Leah crossed her arms over her chest, arching one brown. “What was his name?” 

“Thomas Ford,” she answered in a beat. “He was in the theater club.” 

“Oh,” Leah seemed surprised by Jackie’s answer, as if she expected Jackie to falter. 

“See you Monday, Leah?” Jackie pursed her lips at the blonde, eyes suggesting her to leave. 

And as she did, Jackie turned her face back to Donna and Steven, the redhead questioning eyes weighing on her. 

“So?” Donna pushed. 

“So? Not a big deal, we dated for four months, and them we broke up.” Jackie lifted her gaze to meet Donna’s eyes; she was sending a tell-me-everything-later glare. Then the both girls turned to look at Steven, expectantly. 

Jackie wondered if he had read the list she gave him. She put much thought about bringing up that issue, but it was precisely thinking of a moment like this that she decided to warn him. Even so, she felt nervous about his reaction. 

“That’s cool,” he nodded, with the most blank face in the world. Dropping some fries in his mouth, he changed the subject. “What’s with Leah? She hates you or something?” 

Jackie sighed. “I guess. It’s the price of being this pretty, you know.” 

“Well, you totally demoted her when you move in.” Donna added. “And everybody knows she wants to be head cheerleader.” 

“Yeah, poor thing.” Jackie pouted. “Must be so hard not to be me.” 

Steven rolled his eyes to that. “Okay, I’m out.” 

“Where you going?” She shot. 

He gave her a look, while getting up. “Won’t be long. Meet you in the basement?” 

“Okay,” Jackie mouthed, exchanging a look with Donna. 

“This is wrong,” Donna whispered. “Jackie, we should get back. He’ll kill us!” 

“Donna, shut up! You’re such a wimp for someone with so huge hands.” Jackie sneered, not taking her eyes off Steven’s back. 

Yeah, following Steven was wrong. But she had a feeling, he was up to something. Nobody who needed that ton of money could be planning something good. And he may say what he wanted about not being good in sharing stuff, but Jackie knew better. He was in trouble. 

They followed him for three blocks into the worse part of downtown, where all the stinky bars and drunk old men dwelt. When he stepped inside of one of those places, the girls stopped at a safe distant. 

“Wow. What’s Hyde doing? We’ve never come down here.” Donna observed. 

“Do you think he has a drinking problem?” 

She snorted. “Nah. He drinks plenty in front of us. He wouldn't need to hide that.” 

“Well, what is it, then? Do you think we should go over there?” 

“No! No, I’m serious, he’ll kill us. Let’s just wait here.” 

Jackie gave her a look. “I thought you were against following him.” 

“Yeah, that was before.” She answered without sparing Jackie a glare. “Now I really want to know what’s happening.” 

Jackie agreed, revolting her eyes to the bar. 

It might had passed ten minutes, or four, they couldn't tell. Spying at someone could really disturb time perception. But when Steven finally appeared back in the sidewalk, he wasn’t alone. There was a tall, light brown-haired man with him. 

“Who’s that?” Jackie asked under her breathe. 

“Oh my god!” Donna said, astonished. “Hyde’s dad is back...?” 

“That’s his dad?” 

“Yeah. I mean, he’s older. But it is definitely him.” The redhead assured it. 

“And you guys didn’t know?” Jackie questioned with a concern frown. 

“No. He didn’t say a thing. I can ask Eric-” 

“Don’t,” she interrupted, fearful. One wrong step and this could blow in their face, hers and Steven’s. “Donna, promise you won’t tell this to anyone.” 

Donna’s eyes squeezed at her. “Why? What you guys are up to?” 

“It’s nothing. Just let me handle this, ok?” 

She kept glaring down at her with suspicion. 

“Okay?” Jackie stressed out. 

“Ok, fine. Now let’s go, before he sees us.” Donna rushed, already heading back from where they came. 

* * *

  
Hyde hadn't seen his father in a while, he supposed since his birthday. Bud was exactly the same, smelling like beer; needing a few bucks. At least he didn’t ask Hyde about the money, cause honestly, he and Jackie seemed farther to finish their scheme than ever. 

She was silent when Hyde parked in front of her house. That was a rare thing, so rare he thought it was strange. Maybe she was upset about the first boyfriend topic. He remembered reading on that stupid get-to-know-me list that she didn’t like to talk about it; maybe he had hurt her. 

It was quite dark, but there wasn’t a single lamp lit up on the fancy house. 

“Your mom’s not home?” He asked. 

“What?” It looked like she had just landed on earth. 

“Your mom? Where is she?” 

“Oh, I – I don’t really know. I’m sure she’ll be here soon though, she does that sometimes.” She said like it was nothing. 

“She wasn’t home the whole weekend, right?” He guessed, feeling strangely familiar with the situation. 

Jackie glared at him, like he had just uncovered her. “How do you know?” 

“Well, you practically moved into the Forman's these past few days.” 

“Yeah,” she breathed out a laugh. “Well, they didn’t mind. Mr. Forman even called me useful! Not the best compliment I’ve received, but coming from him seemed like a lot.” 

“Oh, yeah. It is a lot.” He agreed, completely aware of how she was trying to change the subject. 

“And did _you_ mind?” Her tone was suggestive, although he didn’t get the clue. 

“What?” 

“Having me around all the weekend.” Jackie's eyes observed him carefully. They were so big and pretty; suddenly he wished the light wasn't so dim so he could see the kaleidoscopic shades again. 

“No, man. It’s fine.” 

She smiled, pleased. “Yeah, I think is fine too. I mean, your friends are still a bunch of losers, but they’re fun.” 

“If you say so.” Hyde scratched his neck, bothered at the very thing he was trying to ignore. “So, uh, you had a boyfriend before coming here.” He asked like he didn’t know. 

Her expression became rigid and he regrated in the same second. “I did,” she said calmly, almost robotically. “His name was Thomas Ford; he was in the theater club.” 

He frowned. “Yeah, you said that already, doll.” 

_Doll? What the fuck?_

“Sorry, what I mean is, it was nothing much. Just puppy love.” She seemed to have missed the little nickname his mouth has just spited out. Luckily. 

He knew he should let it go. He should ask her what was the next step of their set up, when would her pay him the rest of his money, when would this shit be done. Those should be the questions occupying his head. But her eyes looked vacant and... deaden. So instead, he asked, “why did it end?” 

Jackie chewed her lip, taking a moment to answer. “Well, if you must know, it was because I moved here.” 

“Oh, okay.” His mouth was invaded by an awful bitterness. Maybe she really liked the guy, they were just force to separate. Maybe that was the real reason she wanted to go back to New York so badly, because her preppy boyfriend was there. He shook his head, trying to shake it off the weird, prying person that took over his body. 

“Any other question?” She asked in a more vigorous, mocking tone. 

He rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore it. “Pick you up tomorrow?” 

“Yes, please.” Jackie nodded. 

“Alright.” Hyde nodded too, and she opened the door to leave. “See ya.” 

“Bye.” 

He tried to gulp down that bitter taste; if he knew better, he’d know it was just jealously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Jackie found out about Hyde's father and she has more clues as to why he needs money. Hyde found nothing new, but he was definitely curious and jealous.  
> I just finished the next chapter and I gotta say that it is one of my favorites so far. I hope to post soon!  
> For those who are waiting for their romance to bloom, is happening real soon. Stay tuned!


	11. Emergency Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Hyde and Jackie need to improvise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am!
> 
> I'm honestly worry I might have got your expectations a bit too high... but netherless I want to thank you guys for all the support! You're all amazing!
> 
> Here's the chapter and I truly hope you enjoy it!

“Jackie, hey. Can we talk?” She was walking to her locker room, so completely absent, she didn’t notice Bryce approaching her. 

Her head felt heavy and loaded due to the zero sleeping she had in the night before, just thinking of Steven above all things; he could only be in trouble. Why else would he keep secret about his dad returning, even to his friends? Why else would he need money? She even thought about breaking they agreement to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Forman. But that would be too risky and she had a guess Steven would never forgive her. 

“Oh, Bryce. Actually -” 

“About what happened last week, that was crazy, huh? Listen, you know I had nothing to do with that, right?” He didn’t give a chance for her to dismiss him. 

God, there were so many other thigs in her head too. Like the fact the she had no more savings now, not even one dollar to buy lunch, which sucked completely. And her mom was not home yet, leaving her alone with the maids. Jackie was hoping she would come to her senses soon, like times before, and return over clingy on her. 

“Yeah, I mean, I figured. Cause we were just talking, you know.” Jackie replied carelessly, opening her locker to put her books in. 

“Of course.” He paused. “So, have you thought about it?” 

Leah was another big problem. Something was wrong with her. And the fact that she spent all English class staring and smiling at Jackie, didn’t help to shake that feeling. 

"Jackie? You thought about it?” 

She finally paid attention to him. “About what?” 

“The prom. Coming with me.” 

“Oh. I - I don’t think this is appropriate, Bryce. I’m flattered, really. But we should be just friends.” Jackie thought her tone was final. Last thing she wanted was to put Bryce in her list of problems too. 

“Friends? Jackie, I’ve got my eyes on you since you got transferred.” He was troubled while telling her. 

“Well, you were dating Rosalie when I was transferred.” She reasoned. 

“Yeah, so? C’mon, you move in here and you don’t give a chance to any of the football guys. And now you show up dating Hyde? I mean, you agree it is a bit strange.” 

Her heart raced a little. “What? Is no one's busines who I date, Bryce.” 

“Jackie, you know there’s a hierarchy, you of all people should know that. You gottta respect those things, or else you might end up a loser yourself.” He sounded very threatening, not at all like the guy she had talk to the last couple of times. 

She took a deep breathe, pulling herself together to dodge the situation. “Okay, look, I fell in love, all right? You know these things; we can’t choose who we love.” 

And the face he made, a knowing, triumphant face, gave her the worst feeling. 

“Come on, you’re not _really_ in love with Hyde, we both know that." 

Jackie pulled her head back, lips parted just a little. He knew. He and Leah knew. She closed her locker without a word, heart pumping so hard it distract her from thinking. But when she made a move to get out and leaving him standing, Bryce grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay. 

“Jackie. Whatever this is, you can ditch him and date me. I’m sure you’ll like it better.” 

She tried to break her arm free, but he even pulled her closer to him, which made some passing students take a second glance. 

“Fingerson. I’d appreciate if you took your hands off my girlfriend.” She heard Steven’s voice, loud and clear. 

It first sent a bolt of relief through her body and then another one of pure tension. Jackie turned to meet his eyes and tell him, Bryce knew. But Steven was icily focused on the boy holding her wrist, his blue eyes bulging out his blood red colored face. 

“Whoa, you’ve really got him playing the part, man.” Bryce laughed, still holding her firmly. Different from that very first day, when he seemed scared of Steven, he was taunting him now. “Gotta tell ya, I’m surprised. You’re such in sync for a fake couple.” 

Jackie's eyes popped out and she looked at the familiar faces watching them carefully now. It was all crumbling down. 

“I’m not playing any part. And if you don’t let her go my fist will make sure you understand that.” Steven snarled through his grinding teeth, ending the space between them. With a quick and firm hand on Bryce’s chest, Steven pushed him back, making him retreat two steps and let go of Jackie’s arm. 

Bryce was taller, but everybody knew Steven didn’t joke around, so he didn't strike back. Jackie jumped to Steven’s side, and he gently pushed her behind his shoulder while muttering a barely audible, “you okay?” 

A short nod was enough for Steven to turn his attention back to Bryce. There were even more people around them now, every single one with curious eyes over them. All of Steven’s friends were there too, she noticed, looking confused and worried. 

And out of that huge fuss, a voice spoked out, full of faux confusion, and most of all, poison. “What do you mean by fake couple, Bryce?” 

It all made sense now. It was just a plan to grab everyone’s attention and expose them. Jackie should had seen it coming, if she wasn’t so distracted, she would have. 

“Oh yeah! They’re not dating for real, Leah. It’s fake!” Bryce responded like the bad actor he was. 

But the surprise was general and Jackie recoiled behind Steven when everybody gasped and stared. 

“Okay, this is nonsense, alright!? We’re dating!” She heard Steven defending them both. 

“Is it true? You guys are faking?” Jenna questioned, ignoring Steven’s explanation. 

“No!” Jackie finally got out of Steven’s shield. “We’re together. We’re in love. And this is a set-up from Leah because she’s an envious bitch that hates me!” 

“Me? I just go here.” Leah retorted with a hurt tone. “I thought we were friends, Jackie.” 

“Well, why don’t you just kiss, then?” Jenna continued. “We never even saw you pecking each other. And this is hell of weird.” 

Jackie’s blood froze. That was the end of them, they couldn’t _just_ kiss, just like that. 

“She has a point,” Eric agreed, “you never kiss.” Steven gave him a hard look for which he shrugged, murmuring an “what?” 

Her mind went completely blank and all she could hear was the rhythmic beat of her heart against her ears. 

Until his angry voice filled her head, “okay, screw this.” 

It all happened slowly; she felt his body turning and his hand reaching to her jaw, fingers finding space on her nape. He was bringing her in. 

And all of the things that should always work in a human body, stopped in once. 

Despite the wrath showing through his shades and his clenched jaw, there was this tiny, brief moment of hesitation. She felt it when he softened his eyes on her. It was short like a blink of the eye, but she was able to see, while it lasted, he wondering if they could do that. 

The answer didn’t matter, because in the next millisecond, he kissed her. 

A sweet, unsure kiss. Not at all what she was expecting. His lips felt soft in hers; he moved slowly, like he was asking for permission and sorry at the same time. Past the startle, she relaxed against his lips, giving in space for him. 

His thumb made a tiny move on her cheek, like a light stroke, making her guts churn. Making her blood speed, her chest heat. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever received. 

Jackie felt when he loosened their connection, but she didn’t want to let him go just yet; her hand searched for his neck to pull him closer and kiss him deeper and he responded right away, sinking into her. Part of her, was reasoning they needed to show a proper kiss, a kiss that wouldn’t seem to be the first. But other part, a more irrational one, simply wanted to kiss him more. 

To kiss him harder. To kiss him really. 

And his tongue digging into her mouth was the most intoxicating possible thing. As the kiss deepen, his other hand landed on her waist, squeezing tight and gluing their bodies together; and she barely could hold back a satisfied moaned. 

But then he ultimately parted their lips, letting her hollow. And it took her two seconds more to open her eyes; she blinked, licked his taste from her lips, felt the heat in her cheeks. 

“Now, you all stay the fuck out of our lives!” He barked; his voice hoarser than usual. Jackie couldn’t even think straight. 

Steven pulled her by the hand out of that mess and she followed him, still awestruck. But then he stopped abruptly and all of the other teenagers cleared the area. Jackie saw herself and her fake boyfriend standing dead still, staring at the Vice Director in front of them. 

* * *

Most of the times, Hyde would prefer frisky, tall legged, blonde girls. Malice in their eyes, beer in their lips. They would come by chance, or attraction, once their eyes had met. It was a simple matter, sometimes they would just make out once or twice; other times, they would hang out for a week or so, go to a concert together, talk about music they both enjoyed. 

Nothing at those girls he used to like resembled the tiny and loud brunette sitting in front of him. They were simpler, easygoing, uncomplicated. And yet, his blood pounded in his ears and the shadow of her lips still hovered onto his; they tingled with her absence and his hand self-moved to touch 'em, in hope it would still be a trace of her on them. 

_God._ _Did he had to kiss her?_ He did. It was the only way. 

Leaning back, without turning her head, she whispered, “it was the only way,” like reading into his thoughts. 

They were in detention room, along with five other losers and a lazy greasy teacher. Jackie twisted her neck more to wait for his answer and Hyde glared at her; her face still flushed, cheeks and lips colored red. Looking so fricking good it should be illegal. 

“Yeah. I know.” 

Her taste still lingering in his tongue: raspberries, vanilla and a hint of mint. 

“Okay,” she blew out the air heavily, looking forward. It didn’t last long before she leaned back again, after taking a peek at the teacher. “This is okay. People kiss all the time, Steven. Strange people, even. And we’re not strangers. We’re dating.” She paused, then added in a very low voice, _"F_ _ake dating_ , I know, no need to correct me. But still, it shouldn’t be a big deal-” 

“Jackie,” he cut her off mid freak-out. Jesus, the last thing he wanted was to be the one ruminating their kiss as she seemed all worked out and sorry. “Is not a big deal. It meant absolutely nothing. I mean, it was the most meaningless kiss I ever had.” 

“Right,” she scoffed, suddenly offended. With a harsh look and completely forgotten about the teacher in front of them, she accused, “cause you kiss girls all the time like the man-whore you are.” 

He frowned at her tone. “Oh, yeah. All the fricking time.” And, out of bitterness, he finished, “and you’re not a good kisser, _at all_.” 

She gasped loudly, completely taken by shock. 

“Shhhh!” 

They both looked forward, shoulders straightening. The teacher’s face didn’t seem too bothered though, so Jackie leaned again. 

“You’re such an asshole and – I’ve been told I’m a great kisser, you know.” 

His brows shot up in disbelief. “By whom? Thomas Ford?” He scoffed; voice full of scorn. He didn’t even know where that came from. 

Before she could blurt it out a snapping comeback, the teacher finally stood up. 

“Okay, you two! Do you want to extend your detention by one hour? Because I really don’t, so just do your assignments so I can get out of here.” 

“Yes, sir.” He heard Jackie answering but didn’t bother to do the same. 

It was actually better if she didn’t talk. Cause right now he was feeling so heated, he could argue with her all day long and God knows what he may say to her. Plus, every time she spoke; he was drain to her lips. Which reminded him of how soft they were, which put him in an even worse mood, if that was possible. 

Detention was long and boring, and by the time they were finally out, Hyde had already missed the most of his shift. They walked to the car silent and distant, and even though she didn’t spoke a word with those tasteful lips, it didn’t mean he was able to stop thinking about her or their kiss. Certainly, spending the last two hours sitting behind her didn’t help, not when her perfume kept invading his space. 

They took their seat in the El Camino, he on the driver’s and she on the passenger’s. Still silent, he put start to the car and it was like he had put her on start too. 

“So, what now? Because Leah and Bryce know, that’s for sure. And the moment my mom seats her butt down on the Point Place Ladie’s Club, she’ll hear about it.” 

He closed his eyes for a sec, before pulling the Camino out of the parking lot. 

“I don’t know, Jackie. Maybe the kiss was enough.” 

_I mean, it was a hell of a kiss._

_“_ Oh, do you mean the worst kiss you ever had?” She squeezed her eyes at him. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Right. You said I’m a bad kisser, which is practically the same.” 

Hyde sighed. “Jackie, could you stop being a brat? If you hadn’t notice, we have a situation here.” 

“Oh, I noticed, _Steven_. And is all your fault.” 

“Mine?” He got baffled. “How was that my fault?” 

“Well, if you hadn’t show up all territorial, I could had handled it quietly. But no. You had to come in all strong and... bring the whole school with you.” She exalted herself. 

“What you wanted me to do? He was hurting you! You wanted me to ask nicely – Excuse me, you dirtbag, could please let go of my girlfriend?” Hyde mocked. 

“Maybe! You didn’t have to yell from across the hall and then push him.” 

He made a deep scowl, that old acquainted bitter taste raised from his throat. “Oh, I’m sorry I hurt your real, charming boyfriend.” 

“He’s not – you know what? Maybe I’ll make him my real boyfriend, he even asked me to the prom!” Jackie threw it at his face. 

“He did _what_?” Hyde practically jumped on his seat. “Doesn’t he know we’re together!?” 

“Well, we’re not!” 

This made him bite his tongue, on the nerve of replying. She was right. _They were not together._ Everything seemed so blurred now, just because of a stupid, fire escape, kiss. 

“Fine, do whatever Jackie. As long as you give me my money.” Hyde shrugged and she sat deeper in the seat, crossing her arms over her chest. 

After parking at the Forman’s garage, he scoped over her; Jackie took a while to face him back, so he wandered throughout her outlines. She was mad, visible mad and even so her face was so delicate and – he felt like free falling when she turned and caught his gaze; quizzical eyes inquiring him. He quickly looked away. 

“Lest just go inside. If they’re still suspicious, it means everyone else would be too. We figure out what do next, then.” 

“Okay, I guess,” she mouthed. “In the worst-case scenario, we’ll have to kiss again.” She snapped before exiting the car sternly. 

* * *

Steven was a tremendous jerk. That’s what he was. It was a common curtesy not to tell a lady you hated her kiss. _Who does that?_ And it was already bad enough that she got so affected by the same kiss he said was meaningless. Like she was just as ordinary as any other girl that past through his lips. She was Jackie Burkhart. Not ordinary, but unforgettable. And it was honestly so embarrassing that she spent the whole time in detention thinking of his grip in her waist, and how he started soft and then went all heated on her, and his chest against hers, and the taste of menthol cigarettes in his soft lips. 

_Oh my god. Snap out of it, Jackie! He’s a senseless douche!_

As soon as the door was opened, Fez rushed over her, hands checking her arms for bruises. 

“My Goddess, are you okay? Did that horrible, barbarian left a mark on your porcelain skin?” 

“I’m fine, Fez.” She pulled back her arm, with not much of patient. When she cared to look at the other faces, they were all goofy smiles over them. “What?” 

“Well, that was some fine kiss you two demonstrated.” Kelso elaborated. 

“Fine?” Fez gave emphasis as he took a seat in Steven’s chair. “That was better than the movies. It was dreamy and sexy and... ai it gives Fez so many needs.” 

Jackie sent him a gross-out look, but inside, she was shaken. So it wasn’t just her who thought that was the hottest kiss ever. 

“I hope every one’s happy, cause it’s the last one you’ll see.” Steven told them while shoving Fez out of his seat, putting her back in reality. 

“Why? Don’t say you guys broke up.” Donna said. 

“No!” Jackie jumped to answer. “We’re better than even, for the matter of fact. Right baby?” Steven just nodded, clearly irritated. So bothered he didn’t paid attention at his friend Eric, carefully watching his every move. 

Taking an action, Jackie crossed the romm and fit herself slowly between his legs; he opened them a bit to make room for her, looking her in the eye, confused for a split second. With her heart already racing, she accommodated herself in one of his legs, feeling his body stiffen briefly under her, but soon enough, he got a grip of himself and draped her with his arm, hand sliding down her thigh and pulling her in; she swallowed hard before running her arm over his shoulder. _God, she was having a heart attack,_ _seriously_. Just sitting in his lap should be enough, but driven by something she couldn’t pin point, she ducked down to give him a long peck on the corner of his lips, that got them both completely surprised. 

The room was put into silence for a bit, before they became old news as Kelso said something stupid. But her pulse didn’t soothe and she was sure he was noticing her chest going up and down as she tried to calm herself. She was sure of it because his eyes were actually staring at her exposed collarbones. 

God. Was that really necessary? She wondered. 

_It was.Totally. Just another emergency measure._

Now she just had to pace down her breathing, because she would be sitting in his lap for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....? It's a yay or nay?
> 
> I've spent the last 10 days on the beach cause I was on vacation, so I've got not a word written. Sorry guys! I was really needing some rest from covid-19 and politics crazy news in my country, plus work and college.  
> So maybe it will take a little longer for the next one, but I'm already working on it!
> 
> Hoping to see you guys on the comments section!!


End file.
